Demain, peut-être
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Mañana. Mañana quizás ocurre algo. Algo distinto. Mañana quizás lo consigue, sea lo que sea. Mañana puede cambiar su vida. Mañana quizás... - Louis!Centric - paralelo a Dominó - niesugui
1. Índice

**Gui:** Nuevo fic! Es en realidad, un **regalo para los lectores de Dominó y de Heirs**, indistintivamente. Le he cogido cariño a Louis y esto es lo que ha salido.

Veamos, a ver cómo os lo explico. Como mi fic está estructurado de maneras muy raras y tiene partes, voy a hacer un índice aquí explicando cómo va cada parte. No los voy a publicar en el orden del índce. En fin, es complicado, pero si pasáis de mi índice y leéis, os vais a enterar de todo menos de los títulos. Así que si os queréis enterar de los títulos, pasaos por aquí. Voy a ir actualizando el índice, cada vez que suba un capítulo y eso. De momento solo pongo el prólogo y las partes.

* * *

DEMAIN, PEUT-ÊTRE

- Prólogo: Las niñas, un disfraz de gnomo y Nom..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-capítulo 2 del fic

- Primera Parte: Hogwarts

Capitulo I: La carta y el material..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-capítulo 4 del fic  
Capítulo II: Ruido, mucho ruido y el Pusi...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-ca pítulo 5 del fic  
Capítulo III: Griet Harper y Williwy..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-capítulo 6 del fic  
Capítulo IV: ¿Final?-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-capítulo 7 del fic  
Capítulo V: El inevitable año robado..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-capítulo 8 del fic

- Segunda Parte: Beauxbatons

Capítulo I: Visita..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-capítulo 3 del fic

- Tercera parte: El mundo de ahí afuera

- Epílogo: En un futuro próximo...

* * *

Bueno, se actualizará. Espero que os guste.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Prólogo

**Gui:** Bueno, como ya lo he explicado todo en el "índice", disfrutad.

**Disclaimer: **Louis es de Rowling. Y su familia. Punto.

* * *

**Las niñas, un disfraz de gnomo y Nom.**

Louis Weasley nació, como implicaba la tradición familiar, al final de la época cálida del año: esos seis meses en los que Perséfone, hija de Demeter, diosa de la agricultura, raptada por Hades, dios del Inframundo, por su belleza y condenada a vivir allí la mitad de todos los años por haber tomado siete granos de una Granada del Infierno, se reunía con su madre y provocaba la felicidad de esta, que se traducía en un tiempo bueno para la agricultura.

Hablando en cristiano, nació en verano. Y especificando aún más, nació el 10 de agosto de 2008. Muy de noche (once y media). Su existencia es una anécdota divertida. Sus padres no pensaban tener más hijos, claro que si ocurría tampoco les importaba. Y claro, mucho Whisky de Fuego en noviembre trae consecuencias graves. Ese 10 de agosto, Vic y Niní no dormían. Estaban demasiado nerviosas porque su madre estaba dando a luz en la habitación contigua. No está de mal mencionar que cuando nació Louis, Niní hizo magia por primera vez. Claro que mejor no os cuento que estuvo a nada de provocar en su hermana una fracción de cráneo, cuello, brazo o lo que fuere que se estampó contra la pared del Refugio. Desde entonces, Niní le tiene miedo a las peleas y a los golpes contra las paredes e intenta reprimir cualquier atisbo de violencia. Pero como Vic y Niní están vivas, no nos interesan. Son dos elementos importantes en la vida de Louis, aunque solo sea porque son sus hermanas mayores. ¿Tienes hermanas mayores? Bueno, si no las tienes no puedes saberlo. Para ellas, Louis era un usurpador del amor de sus padres, pero le querían mucho. Para él, ellas eran los modelos a seguir y las que lo hacían todo antes. Siempre antes que él.

Claro que eso son las teorías de la gente. Vic y Niní eran, antes que nada, las torturadoras de Louis. Él las llamaba "las niñas" porque sus nombres eran muy raros. Serán Vic y Niní porque eso del Victoire y Dominique es demasiado complicado. "Las niñas" a veces variaba a "les filles" o "las filles" o "les niñas" porque eso del doble idioma a Louis nunca le sentó del todo bien.

Cuando cumplió dos años y medio, en Navidades, su abuela Apolline Delacour le regaló un disfraz de gnomo. De esos gnomos que hay en el jardín de la Madriguera. Él dijo: "nette" y guardaron el disfraz en un cajón. Lo de "nette" era algo recurrente. Parece que se hacía un lío con _arrête_ (que es _para_ de parar en francés), y _no_. Así que decía "nette". Pronunciado tal cual. Sus hermanas (y así os demuestro lo de que son sus torturadoras) se pasaron por un lugar poco adecuado el rechazo de Louis por los disfraces. Rescataron un vestido de princesa y el disfraz de gnomo del cajón prohibido y se los probaron. El pobre niño, de casi tres años, estaba disfrazado de princesa y solo atinaba a decir "nette".

-¡Nette! ¡Nette! Praa.

Vic y Niní se reían y él intentaba no llorar. Nervioso hablaba aún peor. Claro que eso debe de ser genético: Vic de pequeña tartamudeaba de alguna forma, igual que la tía Gabrielle.

Vic, muy mayor e inteligente (ya iba a Hogwarts, por Merlín) decidió que estaba aún más mono con el disfraz de gnomo. Bill Weasley, el padre y creador de las dos energúmenas y el pobre Louis, se escandalizó cuando vio que le habían puesto el disfraz de princesa. El de gnomo le importó mucho menos.

-_C'est un vrai gnôme!_-dijo Niní, divertida- ¡Es un gromo de verdad!

Así que se fueron, ni cortas ni perezosas, a decirle a su padre que iban a llamar a Louis "_gnôme_".

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué os ha hecho?

-¡Pero papá! ¡Es bonito!

Y con esa insistencia que tienen los niños, convencieron a su padre. Dos o tres días después se fueron a la Madriguera. Llamaban a su hermanito _gnôme_ todo el rato, y los primos que no sabían francés lo transcribieron a Nom, que al fin y al cabo se pronuncia prácticamente igual. Por este doloroso episodio de su vida – episodio que por alguna razón olvidó en el transcurso de los siguientes tres años – Louis dejó de ser el nombre de nuestro querido protagonista. Veamos, en su documento de identidad seguía llamándose Louis Weasley. En cambio todos le llamaban Nom. Igual que a Dominique todos la llamaban Niní, porque su nombre era impronunciable. Lo que pasa es que a Dominique no le gustaba su apodo y a Louis sí. En el fondo, quería mucho a sus hermanas.

Muy en el fondo.

Y qué pena que el fondo esté tan lejos.

Os voy a hablar de la canción preferida de Nom. Ya he dicho por ahí arriba que Louis y los idiomas se llevan bastante mal. No os preocupéis, no va a durar mucho. Es que mirad: tu madre te habla en francés, tu padre en inglés, pero entre ellos hablan en inglés. Tus hermanas hablan francés delante de tus primos, que hablan inglés. Y bueno, cuando vas a Francia es al contrario: tus hermanas hablan inglés y tu prima Sophie habla francés. Además, tu padre te intenta enseñar a hablar el inglés como Merlín manda y tu madre te lee cuentos en francés por la noche. Y en casa se habla lo que llamaremos "Fralés", una mezcla entre Inglés y Francés. ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? Enterarte de todo, claro. Bueno, enterarse, se medio entera. A veces intenta comprender en francés lo que le dices en inglés, pero muy pocas veces. Bueno vale. Pero cuando te toca hablar a ti: ¿a quién le hablas qué idioma?

Ya, entiendo que estés mareado. Pues piensa en Nom. A él le pasa de verdad. Así que no es de extrañar que se enamorase de la canción que le hizo entenderlo todo. Acababa de cumplir cinco años. De hecho, era su cumpleaños. Su madre le había llevado a una panadería francesa que había en un pueblo bastante cercano al Refugio. Así que la canción es francesa. Es bastante antigua para Nom. Él es del 2008. La canción es de antes, aunque no te lo sé decir con exactitud. La canta un tal Michel Fugain que no viene a cuento y se llama "Une belle histoire". Una bella historia. Y habla de amor, de tiempo que pasa, de vida. Es realmente bonita.

Así que con cinco años, era agosto del 2013, Nom adquirió una canción preferida y un conocimiento extraordinario en lenguas. Ya era un bilingüe oficial. Un mes después sus hermanas ya estaban en Hogwarts y no pudo practicar, pero hablaba con mamá, con papá y le enseñaba francés a la Señora Hide, una ancianita que cuidaba de él cuando sus padres no estaban. Ya había aprendido a distinguir el inglés del francés. Ahora podía volverse tiquismiquis.

Lo bueno de que la gente lo llamase Nom es que no sufría la furia que se encadenaba cuando alguien pronunciaba mal su nombre. Los ingleses le llamaban "Lui". ¿Crees que suena igual que "Louis"? Es que suena exactamente igual. Pero Nom debía de tener un oído perfecto porque él sí que veía una diferencia. Y claro, cuando un niño te grita «¡No me llames "lui" que me llamo "lui"» quedas pasmado y te rindes ante él. Que sea lo que tú digas, oh, Gran Nom. Y pasas al apodo. Es normal, nos ha ocurrido a todos. Es el tipo de grito al que se ha visto confrontada absolutamente toda la familia Weasley. Y es que no hemos hablado de la aparición de un ente tan extravagante como Louis en una casa tan ... tan Weasley.

Louis tiene seis primos mayores y tres primos pequeños de parte de padre y una prima un poco más mayor de parte de madre. Ah, y también tiene un no primo mayor. No contamos a sus hermanas porque hermano y primo son dos cosas distintas. Hablemos primero del no primo. De hecho, me da pereza hablar de él, seguro que todos lo conocéis. Se llama Ted Remus Lupin y es huérfano, pero tiene un padrino espectacular y una abuela adorable. Además, está colado por Vic. Nom lo sabe. Su primo más mayor es Fred Weasley II. Está entre Victoire y Dominique en edad, se lleva de perlas con la segunda y mordió a la primera en un parquecito de niños. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda. Es un chico mulato y pelirrojo. Os preguntaréis si es posible. Lo es. Es muy, muy alto y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre del que saca su nombre. Os lo digo yo porque Louis no conoció al primer Fred. Le cae bastante bien.

Si seguimos en edad, digamos que James y Molly II se llevan una hora, nada más. Así que son los siguientes. Con ellos no se lleva del todo bien. O sea, los quiere mucho porque son familia, pero James hace demasiadas bromas y Molly lo considera rarito. A Molly no le gusta el francés. Roxanne es la hermana de Fred II y también es mulata y pelirroja. Ella suele estar apartada, leyendo un libro. A Louis le gustan los libros que lee. A veces le ha leído partes. Rose es la siguiente. Le saca un año y medio. La verdad es que no hablan mucho. Igual que con Albus. Obviando que tiene un nombre raro, le saca un año. Él y Rose a veces intentan incluirlo en sus juegos. No es que se queje pero prefiere estar solo.

Digamos que Sophie, la prima francesa, aparece en este momento. Siempre le mira con ojos enormes y le dice _bonjour Louis_ con una sonrisa radiante. Sophie le cae bien. Hugo y Lily también se llevan muy poquito entre ellos. Él les saca dos años. Lily le cae genial y Hugo le parece muy divertido. Los pequeños son mucho más interesantes. Claro que... Solo Lily y Hugo.

Ahora es cuando aparece el terror de Louis. Su prima pequeña (a la que le saca cuatro años). Oh, oh. Primero fue un bebé ruidoso escupe comida y babeante. Luego, fue un intento de niña muy gordo. Luego enflaqueció y se convirtió en la admiradora de Louis. Cuando cumplió cuatro años declaró que Louis era su novio. A la familia le hizo gracia: no se lo tomaron en serio. Pero era muy serio: le acosaba.

Louis y sus preciados nueve años leían en un sillón de la esquina. Lucy y sus maquiavélicos cinco años le acechaba por detrás. Y ¡Pam! Libro fuera, sillón al suelo, Louis inmovilizado.

-¡Ah!

-Hola...

-¡Lucy! ¡Para!

Manotazo, torta, manotazo, empujón y a correr que se ha dicho. No hay quien se quite de encima a ese monstruo con patas. Monstruo con patas incitado por Molly II y Dominique a perseguir al pobre Nom. Os digo yo que esto es acoso.

Momentos incómodos propiciados por Lucy a Nom en los dos años de existencia en los que decidió acosarle:  
· decirles a todos en la cena de nochevieja que son novios. Un Louis ruborizado, una Lucy carcajeándose y una familia entera comentando lo espontánea que es esa chica.  
· perseguirle, subirse encima de él, quitarle el libro de turno.  
· llamarle "mon amour" muy mal pronunciado a petición de Dominique.  
· pedirle que sea su novio a petición de Molly II.  
· llamarle "mi príncipe" en vez de Louis.

Y esto para que os hagáis una idea. Puede que todo tenga una explicación: que Louis es rubio de ojos azules, que ha heredado el encanto Veela de su madre, o la belleza natural de su padre, que Lucy está loca... Pero ¿qué más dan las explicaciones? Nom se volvió adicto a gritarle "¡quítate de encima!" y Lucy se cansó a los dos años.

Otro trauma infantil de nuestro protagonista solventado. No tiene muchos más: cuando una ola gigante proveniente del Atlántico casi se lo come y tragó más agua de mar que en el resto de su vida y cuando el gato de Molly II se le subió a la cara y le arañó entero. Louis conserva un miedo tanto a olas de mar, gatos y Lucys que nadie podrá quitarle. Bueno, se le pasará. Es como lo de las lenguas, al final las acabará adorando. Pero mejor lo cuento en orden. Todo irá a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, esto es el prólogo. Iré subiendo muy poquito a poco. Cada dos o tres semanas. Pero intentaré ser constante. Además, actualizaré el índice.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Parte II, capítulo 1

**Gui:** Hola hola! Existo. Sí señor. Digamos que no publico desde hace... un mes. Sí, en principio esperaba tardar tres semanas pero bueno. la próxima vez calcularé mejor (es que se me olvidó... Jejej). Muchas muchas gracias a los reviews de mis queridas **NatWizard, Deliriwm** (¿encontraste la contraseña de tu cuenta? eh? He tenido la ocasión de comprobar que sabes demasiadas cosas sobre Louis. Eres una adelantada xD ¿No habrás leído alguno de mis fics tercera generación por casualidad? Te pillé) y **Miky de SdlN**. Aquí va otro capitulillo.

**Disclaimer**: Antes mis disclaimers eran divertidos, pero desde que Jotaká me torturó a dejado mi imaginación a cero.

* * *

**Segunda Parte: Beauxbatons**  
**Capítulo I: Visita**

Estamos en verano de 2015. Louis va a cumplir siete años en agosto, y para entonces, tendrá algo nuevo de lo que "enamorarse". Primero, la canción de Michel Fugain del capítulo anterior. Ahora, el colegio francés más pijo de todo el mundo. _Papy_, también conocido como M. Delacour, ha invitado a sus nietos inglesitos a visitar el colegio de Beauxbatons. Se lleva bien con la directora, una viejísima y enorme señora llamada Madame Maxime. Victoire es muy mayor para ir a Beauxbatons, pero no la podían separar de Teddy. Tiene dieciséis años. Dominique tiene catorce, y si quisiera, podría empezar Beauxbatons ese mismo septiembre. En Hogwarts, las cosas no le van muy bien. O por lo menos, los tres primeros años. Cambiaba de amigos porque se enfadaban con ella, era arisca y huraña y de haber tenido dientes afilados, sus mordiscos habrían dolido aún más. Louis es el que puede estar más influido por esa visita. Y lo estará.

Quedaron todos en verse en casa de la tía Gabrielle. Sophie iría con ellos. Después, _papy_ los llevaría en traslador hasta un pueblo perdido en mitad de Francia llamado Sées. A doce kilómetros de allí se alzaba el palacio que constituía la Academia Beauxbatons para magos franceses y extranjeros.

Esa Academia tenía historia. Quizás no tan complicada como la de Hogwarts, pero es que no todo el mundo puede ser tan absurdamente genial. En el año 1550, 10 años más, 10 años menos, los magos franceses estaban por todas partes. No eran los típicos pelirrojos de los que tiene miedo la gente, no. Eran altivos, aristocráticos, de tez pálida y pelo negro en su mayoría. Hay que decir que los tres cuartos se teñían. ¿De dónde creéis que viene la familia Black? ¿Sabíais que en sus orígenes se apellidaban Martel? ¿No? ¿En serio? Hay que ser inculto... Al caso: los magos controlaban a los muggles al más puro estilo francés: eran los consejeros de los reyes, los que controlaban su fortuna y sus decisiones...

En el Renacimiento, que es donde estamos, se construían muchos palacios que en francés llaman _château_, a no confundir con castillo: _château fort._ Bien, uno de estos palacios, igual de cuadrado que los demás, se construyó al lado de ese pueblo perdido, Sées. Lo adquirió un mago cuyo nombre podría ser Beauxbatons, aunque mira que apellidarse "bellos bastones"... Como le gustaba la docencia y los ingleses ya tenían escuela de Magia, él decidió hacer una academia en la que enseñaría a los magos que quisieran aguantarle, sus conocimientos en magia. No se complicó la vida: puso anuncios en los bares mágicos y esperó. Su primer alumno fue Jean Grenier y se quedó para enseñar a nuevos, _et ainsi de suite_, como dicen los franceses, así ocurrió desde entonces.

El bisnieto de Jean Grenier amplió el palacio. Para que no desentonase con su aspecto de renacimiento, hizo construir un anexo simétrico al primero. Dos siglos más tarde, en el XIX, construyeron dos anexos más, formando un nuevo cuadrado, formado a su vez por cuatro palacios del renacimiento simétricos entre sí y conectados por largos pasillos. La Academia era gorda, sí, pero tampoco muy alta. Techos altos por nobleza y tres pisos, cabían 10 anfiteatros, para dar clase a grandes cantidades de alumnos, 30 aulas medianas, una biblioteca y el despacho del director, que incluía un dormitorio.

A principios del siglo XX se construyó un edificio moderno que constituía habitaciones para todos los alumnos, separadas en chicos y chicas, apartamentos para los profesores, unas cocinas bastante grandes y varios salones comunes, entre los cuales el comedor. Guardaron cinco de los diez anfiteatros y multiplicaron el número de aulas y pisos partiendo cada uno por la mitad. El palacio de techos altos se convirtió en un palacio de techos bajos. Las obras monumentales llevadas a cabo no machacaron el palacio: conservó su aspecto renacentista, solo que las ventanas se multiplicaron y achicaron y en el recibidor incluyeron aulas de información, sala de profesores y una enfermería. Se vallaron los jardines de alrededor para que la gente dejase de escaparse y se puso un tren que salvase la distancia entre Sées y la Academia. Siendo Sées un pueblo mágico, la gente podía aparecerse allí y dejar a sus hijos en el trenecito. El trayecto no pasaba los diez minutos. Desde entonces hasta ahora.

Llegaron a Sées por la mañana. Ese año las clases acababan el 4 de Julio en la Academia Beauxbatons y así podían visitarla con alumnos incluidos. _Papy_ había avisado de la visita y el trenecito, ahora convertido en _tramway_, les esperaba con una joven ex alumna llamada Jeanne. Los saludó a todos y se presentó. Subieron al tren y estuvieron hablando los doce minutos de trayecto. Cuando llegaron ante las puertas de la Academia Beauxbatons, se quedaron en silencio. Ante ellos y tras las enorme puerta de metal se extendía un bosque luminoso, lleno de árboles de todo tipo. Una _allée_, que es un camino de tierra pero dicho en francés queda más chic, iba serpenteando hacia algún lugar tras los árboles desconocido. Fleur comentó que era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Jeanne abrió las puertas y empezó a hablar en francés. Todo está traducido:

-La Academia Delacour es un palacio del Renacimiento ampliado muchas veces que guarda su esplendor. Se entra por esta _allée_ rodeada de pinos, robles, alcornoques, plátanos y demás variedades de arbustos, árboles y plantas. El camino hasta la academia es de un kilómetro. Actualmente, contamos con doscientos cuarenta alumnos franceses y sesenta alumnos extranjeros entre catorce y diecinueve años, cincuenta profesores que se reparten las quince asignaturas que se pueden cursar. Además, tenemos un medico y dos enfermeras y veinte encargados de la vigilancia, y asuntos de gestión. – No habló de los cincuenta elfos domésticos, no, dijo cocineros y asistentes.

Seguía contando que si las clases eran entre tal y cual hora, que si las vacaciones de Todos los Santos, de Navidades y puentes libres para extranjeros con otro tipo de fiestas, que si comida variada, que si hermosa decoración y todas esas cosas que hay que decir para poner en evidencia una escuela.

Finalmente llegaron un lateral de la Academia. Ante su parte frontal, un estanque de agua cristalina, lleno de fuentes y estatuas griegas o clásicas se expandía rodeado de hierba verde. Victoire estaba maravillada. Niní refunfuñaba "qué cursilería". Louis tomaba nota.

Jeanne les contó por qué había allí un estanque con peces: al parecer, querían atraer a ninfas y el estanque era una tapa para un lago artificial que había justo debajo. En medio del estanque había un agujero en la piedra de dos metros de diámetro. De ahí salían las ninfas que cantaban en los coros. Lo rodearon y observaron las estatuas, la hierba, la piedra, las sillas de metal que lo rodeaban mojadas por el rocío y todas esas cosas tan románticas que tiene Beauxbatons. Por todas partes, el escudo con dos bastones que echaban estrellitas de la Academia estaba impreso. En las sillas, en las piedras. Una pena que no pudiesen imprimirlo en el agua. Se adentraron de nuevo en el bosquecillo tras el estanque que era una continuación del que habían atravesado para entrar.

De repente, como salido de la nada, apareció un pájaro extraño.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Victoire.-Este sitio es genial.

Jeanne le sonrío, satisfecha. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte llena de invernaderos.

-Aquí se estudian las diferentes plantas mágicas y dentro del bosque las criaturas. Si seguimos andando, llegaremos a los terrenos de deporte. Hay un campo de Quidditch más allá, pero no es muy popular aquí. El deporte que cuenta con más equipos y mejor formados es sin lugar a dudas el Ultimate. Hay tres campos de Ultimate. En el estanque se puede patinar en invierno y tenemos también, alrededor del campo de Quidditch, una pista de carreras de vuelo. Ved uno de los campos de Ultimate.

Era un campo circular rodeado de gradas en altura. Había dos redes, una en frente de la otra sobre el mismo diámetro del campo. Más lejos, se veían dos campos idénticos, algo más pequeños y se divisaba el campo de Quidditch.

-Para llegar allí sin cansarse, van en escoba desde los vestuarios que hay al lado del edificio de dormitorios. Al que por cierto estamos llegando. Es más alargado y bajito que la Academia, pero es igual de lujoso. Hay habitaciones de dos a tres alumnos del mismo sexo. Podemos visitar unas habitaciones vacías.

Entraron en el edificio. Louis se fijó en que a la derecha estaban los vestuarios de los que había hablado Jeanne antes. Entró en un cuartito y volvió a salir con unas llaves.

-Visitaremos en esta planta una habitación para tres chicas.

-¿En qué consiste el número de plazas de la habitación?

-Bueno, Bill, cuanto más pagas, menos gente tienes que _sopogtag_.

-Ah, ya veo.

Gracias a Merlín, Jeanne no sabía inglés y no entendió lo que decían Bill y Fleur. Niní se rió por lo bajini y dijo algo que sonaba a "pijitos de mierda".

Cuando entraron en la habitación la niña asintió con la cabeza, confirmando su anterior afirmación. Victoire estaba encantada. A Nom no le acababa de gustar la decoración, pero era un cuarto de chicas.

Había tres camas esparcidas por la habitación. Una pegada a una pared por el canto, la otra por la cabecera. La tercera no estaba pegada a nada. Tres mesas, tres armarios y un cuarto de baño enorme al fondo con bañera y ducha en uno. Bill volvió a preguntarle a su esposa:

-¿Y cuánto hay que pagar para vivir aquí?

-¿_Pog _la escuela? _Pog_ _apgendeg_ magia no se paga. _Pego siempge _se puede _haceg_ una donación a la Academia...

-Ya veo. Bueno, vale. Supongo que si no donas nada a tus hijos los tratan como plebeyos.

-No es _ciegto_, Bill.

_Papy_ seguía hablando con Jeanne y Victoire cuando Niní cogió a Nom en una esquina.

-Dime que no te gusta, _petit gnôme de jardin_. – Le gustaba variar su apodo a "pequeño gnomo de jardín".

-Bueno...

-¡Es muy rosa!

-Pero... Los jardines son bonitos.

-Ya... Ay, Nom. Si vieses Hogwarts...

Ella y sus catorce años estaban decididos a odiar toda cursilería de niña. Se les acercó su prima Sophie y dijo, con su acentillo parisino:

-_Moi j'aime bien_, a mi me gusta.

-Pero es que tú vas a venir aquí. Menos mal que te gusta. Que si no...

-Bueno vale Dominique, joe...

Así que comentarios acabados, salieron del edificio de los alumnos y fueron hacia el colegio por la parte de atrás. Lo rodearon y entraron por la puerta principal. El vestíbulo (así como toda la primera planta) seguía teniendo los techos altos del inicio. Bill estaba bastante contento con la pinta del colegio. Louis estaba de acuerdo con él.

De repente sonó una melodía.

-La campana-excplicó Jeanne. Un estruendo general se apoderó del anteriormente silencioso palacio. De los pasillos empezaron a salir alumnos, todos vestidos de azul cielo.

-Color de uniformes horripilante.

-Dominique, cállate ya.

-Sí papá.

Un grupo de alumnos de la edad de Vic pasaron por uno de los lados e hicieron comentarios sobre ella.

-_Jolie rousse_ – o cosas por el estilo. Bonita pelirroja, aunque es intraducible.

Fleur se indignó. Bill le dijo que los dejase ser adolescentes. Nadie podía evitar fijarse en su niñita, teniendo algo de veela.

Louis se sintió abrumado. Tantas piernas moviéndose de un lado para otro, salidas de la nada... Y de repente, se hizo el silencio. Habían entrado todos en la siguiente clase y ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos. Ni siquiera había rezagados. Le pareció mágico.

Recorrieron el primer piso, escuchando las explicaciones que iba dando Jeanne. Esto es tal, esto es cual. Entraron en la biblioteca que tenía una primera sala con mesas ocupadas por algunos estudiantes que pasaban de ellos. La bibliotecaria tenía cara de simpática, pero en seguida vieron que era tan amargada como puede ser una bibliotecaria. Hablaba intentando mantener la boca lo más cerrada posible. A Louis le ponía de los nervios.

Pero todo eso le dio completamente igual cuando entraron en la parte de los libros. Una sala circular se elevaba hasta el cielo, remontada por una cúpula de piedra. Había ventanucos pequeños para que entrase poca luz, y pisos y pisos y escaleras y libros por todas partes. Era increíble. La gente se paseaba, subiendo a escaleras que subían pisos o se movían solas hasta el libro que estabas buscando. Era mágico.

Jeanne decidió que no tenían por qué quedarse en la biblioteca, y por mucho que Nom insistiera, se fueron de allí tan rápido como vinieron. Nom quería volver nada más haber salido.

Subieron al resto de pisos que eran de techos más pequeños y vieron algún aula vacía, igual que abajo habían visto los anfiteatros que se hundían en el suelo o se disparaban hacia el techo. Vieron aulas de prácticas de pociones, otras llenas de cojines para encantamientos y cosas por el estilo.

-En los anfiteatros dan clase teórica. En las aulas se hacen las prácticas y otras clases menores opcionales.

También había baños por todas partes, pasillos largos llenos de puertas, seguramente más modernos que el propio palacio, que en su origen no había tenido pasillos. En el tercer piso, unos ventanales enormes iluminaban lo que Jeanne llamó las aulas para talleres. Explicó la existencia de diferentes clubes y cosas por el estilo. Teatro, periódico, lenguas, música, artes plásticas... que estaban llevadas por alumnos y algún profesor con tiempo libre.

Les enseñó una escalera de caracol que subía hasta una terraza invernadero donde daban algunas clases. En todo el palacio había cuadros, pero no se permitían la indecencia de hablar o cambiar de postura cuando pasaba la gente. El pintor había querido enseñar algo con ese dibujo, y ellos iban a enseñarlo a todos los visitantes. Niní preguntó si había fantasmas.

-¿Fantasmas? ¡Ay, por Merlin!-dijo Jeanne.-¿Fantasmas en Beauxbatons?

Estaba realmente escandalizada. Louis pensaba que sería aún mejor que Beauxbatons tuviese fantasmas. Pero no, ellos no dejaban a esas criaturas allanar el preciado edificio. Sonó una segunda campana.

-Bueno, es la hora de comer. – Eran las doce, las once inglesas – Los alumnos irán al comedor o a comer en los jardines con este hermoso día. Bajemos. Los niños podéis comer con los alumnos.

Llegaron al edificio anexo, el de los dormitorios y el comedor, un cuarto de hora después. Estaba lleno de gente. Les habían reservado una mesa en una esquina en la que apareció comida en cuanto se sentaron. Comida típica francesa. Muy rara. Aún así, comieron. Victoir y Dominique se fueron (gracias a la insistencia de Vic) a hacer amigos por los jardines. Nom prefirió quedarse con Sophie y sus padres. El colegio molaba, pero no se sentía seguro entra tanta gente tan alta.

Vic y Niní volvieron una hora más tarde, cuando Nom y Sophie ya estaban casi dormidos, aburridos por la conversación que mantenían los adultos. Vic venía entusiasmada y Niní algo avergonzada.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Niní ha ligado.

-¿Qué?

-No lo digas, Vic, por favor-suplicaba Niní.

-Unos chicos se nos han acercado y uno ha empezado a hablar con Niní como si la conociese de toda la vida y le ha preguntado cómo se llamaba y le ha puesto un mote: _Dominó_. Y luego decía que era guapísima y que tenía un nombre precioso. Niní, como siempre, se ha puesto borde y ha dicho "también es nombre de chico". El chico se reía un montón con ella. Ha sido super divertido. ¿Verdad Niní?

-No. No ha sido divertido.

-Pero lo de _Dominó_ te ha gustado ¿eh?

-Ay, Vic, qué pesada eres.-Se fue hacia Nom, para resguardarse de su hermana mayor.

-Sí que le ha gustado. Os lo digo yo-decía Vic, mirándola como retándola a que lo negase.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Dominique, pasando del tema.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas-comentó _papy_- supongo que nos vamos ya, ¿verdad, Jeanne?

-Eso creo, señor Delacour. A menos que queráis volver a ver algo.

A Nom le ardía la lengua. La palabra biblioteca luchaba contra sus dientes por salir. Él se la volvió a tragar. Todos se levantaron en un comedor vacío desde hacía tiempo y salieron para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Adios, Beauxbatons! ¡Un placer conocerte!-decía Vic, agitando la mano. Niní alzó las cejas con desprecio.

Subieron todos al tren y volvieron a Sées. De allí, y en traslador, volvieron a París, a casa de la tía Gabrielle para dejar a Sophie.

-¡_Bonjours les enfants_! – saludó con ganas. – Hola chicos, ¿qué tal os ha ido?

-Muy bien. Hemos visto...-y Vic se lanzó a describirle a su tía el palacio que ella ya conocía. Había estudiado allí.

Niní cogió a Nom y a Sophie y subieron al piso de arriba a jugar a algo. En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta del cuarto de Sophie, Dominique dejó salir su vena espontánea:

-¡Juro solemnemente no volver a pisar Beauxbatons! ¡Lo juro por la sudadera de Puddlemere United de Fred! ¡Ni siquiera juegan al Quidditch! Oh – y empezó a imitar la voz de Jeanne – "el Quidditch no es un deporte muy popular" tralalá. Que se vayan todos los francesitos a freír espárragos. Con lo bien que se está en Hogwarts...

Y siguió dándoles la tabarra a hermano y prima pequeños que decidieron salir y dejarla allí. No les funcionó: Niní quería llamar la atención e influir en Nom. No te me vayas a ir a Beauxbatons. Qué poco le funcionaría el método.

Las vacaciones en Francia duraron más o menos una semana. Después, tenían que volver porque Vic había quedado en ir con Teddy a una excursión con los Potter. Hacía poco se habían peleado según palabras exactas de Niní "porque Ted estaba saliendo con Jane Black". Pero parecían haberse reconciliado. El resto de la familia volvió a Shell Cottage, a pasar el verano en la playa privada.

Más o menos privada, claro. El terreno de la casa comprendía parte de la playa como jardín así que Bill se la había comprado entera porque total, Fleur era bastante menos pobre que él y la alquilaba a los vecinos amables que querían evitar las playas plagadas de gente extraña. Así que era la playa de gente conocida. Bill lo había bautizado "el Club", y así rezaba el cartel que había al entrar. La mayoría de los vecinos que iban a la playa pagaban al año una cantidad escasa para usar el Club todo el tiempo que fuera. Bill había contratado a un par de jóvenes que habían montado un chiringuito. Tenía todo un negocio y la gente iba ahí para cotillear y enterarse de lo último. La única pega era que con muggles cerca, no podían hacer magia. Pero Fleur no era partidaria de la magia en casa, porque era peligroso para los niños. Bueno, eso decídselo a Niní. Ya os he hablado de ello. De hecho, Vic hizo también bastante escándalo en su primera demostración de magia. A Louis le tocó ese mismo Julio.

Estaba haciendo castillos de arena en la orilla con su amigo Josh cuando todo se empezó a derrumbar porque la arena estaba demasiado seca. Victoire estaba ahí cerca y oyó el grito de Louis. Sonaba a "mierda... con la de trabajo que tenemos con el castillo y va y se desmorona". Así que lo agarró por abajo y lo enderezó. Se aguantó solo. Delante de los ojos de Vic y de los de Josh. Josh lo consideró un genio y no le dio importancia. Louis miró a Vic que le decía a su amiga Judy (hermana de Josh) que esperase fuera un momento.

Entró en la casa y llamó:

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Louis ha hecho magia!

-¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría!

-Papá... Es que está en la playa con Josh y Judy y...

-Mierda. ¿Lo ha visto alguien? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Enderezar un castillo de arena. No se cae.

-Bueno, no es grave. Voy a ... No, llámale, dile que entre un momento.

-Vale-salió de la casa y vio a Louis-¡Nom! ¡Nom! ¡Louis! ¡Ven! ¡Papá te llama!

Louis se temió lo peor. Le iban a regañar. Le iban a hacer algo. La primera experiencia mágica de su familia estaba maldita. Seguro que le decían algo. Entró temeroso en la casa mientras Vic se inventaba una excusa para explicarle el asunto a Judy y Josh. Se cerró la puerta de entrada y Bill abrazó a su hijo.

-¡Louis! ¡Que has hecho magia!

-Si...

-¡Qué bien! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

Louis se relajó y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara. Se iluminó por completo. Esa misma noche, ya habían enviado lechuzas a los abuelos Delacour, a la tía Gabrielle y a todos los Weasley. Cenaron una comida deliciosa y de postre hubo tarta.

Hicieron otra fiesta un mes después, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera. Celebraban también la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts de James y Molly. Y el cumple de Nom, que había sido tres días antes: ya tenía siete años. Estaban los Potter, los Audreys y los Angelinas (sí, se llamaban así entre ellos para reconocerse, ¿algún problema?). A la mesa, el abuelo Arthur presidía en un lado. La abuela Molly en el otro. Estaban todos muy apretujados. Lo bueno es que no estaban ni Teddy, ni Vic, ni Fred, ni Niní, porque se habían ido juntos a Ottery-St-Catchpole, con permiso familiar. De todas formas, les convenía: no había espacio y no pensaban dividirse en dos mesas. Ni de broma.

Louis, James y Molly estaban a un lado, con Harry, Ginny y Bill y Fleur. George, Angelina, Albus, Roxanne, Lily, Percy y Audrey al otro. Lucy estaba dormida en el sillón. Mucha gente para una mesa, ¿no creéis? Lo era. Solo os comento que no podían subir los codos sobre la mesa. Reinaba la educación e inmovilidad. Pero era una fiesta: había ruido y tartas y serpentinas y confeti. Lucy no se despertó y a todo el mundo le extraña cantidad. Lo recuerdan desde entonces.

La noche de fiesta se acabó con cánticos populares y más "muchachos excelentes". Todo el mundo se fue a la cama, menos Bill que aguardaba pacientemente a que los cuatro mayores apareciesen para poder tirarles de las orejas.

El resto de ese verano lo pasaron entre primos. Una anécdota divertida que incluyó a Nom a su costa:

James y Molly, gamberros empedernidos, quedaron en ir a robar chicles a la tienda de chuches de Ottery-St-Catchpole. Cogieron un par de rehénes, que aquí vienen a ser Albus y Louis, para que hiciesen de niños buenos de los que uno no puede sospechar. Albus miraba a todos lados inseguro. Louis miraba al frente, tan callado como siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, se pararon a dos banquitos de la puerta.

-Veamos, primero entráis vosotros. Miráis las chuches y si eso cogéis algunas en una bolsa. Será el pago por vuestros servicios. Toma, Al, te dejo un par de monedas.

-Pero, James, ¿tienes dinero muggle...?-no acabó la frase. James le tendía libras. Las cogió y miró a Louis. El francesito no dijo nada.

-Vale-siguió Molly-. Mientras vosotros pagáis lo vuestro, nosotros habremos entrado en la tienda y robaremos los chicles. Venga, andando.

Albus cogió a Louis del hombro y tiró de él.

-Vamos.

Louis entró en el paraíso de los dulces. No le gustaban las chuches pero aún así cogió. De las que le gustaban a Vic, y a Niní. Vio como Molly y James entraban y saludaban a la tendera. Incluso los saludaron a Al y a él. La tendera sabía que eran todos primos. Y si no lo sabía, lo intuía. Al y James, pese a tener color de pelo y ojos distintos, tenían la misma cara. Al se acercó y le señaló a la tendera. Tenían que ir a pagar. Así que anduvieron hacia el mostrador. Nunca camino tan corto le había parecido tan largo. Dos pasos y tres vidas en la mente de Loui. Después, Albus le cogió la bolsa de las manos, algo nervioso y le dio las dos bolsas a la tendera, que inmediatamente se puso a separar chuches para contar el valor de cada una.

En ese instante, Molly y James cogieron puñados de chicles y a los bolsillos. Pusieron unos cuantos más en su bolsa y pararon a la tendera.

-¡Espere! ¡Esto también y lo pago todo yo!-dijo Molly, haciéndose cargo.

Albus le pasó el dinero y Molly lo pagó todo. Salieron despacio de la tienda. Louis iba el último y vio como a Molly se le caía un chicle del bolsillo. El pavor se apoderó de él. Se tropezó a posta y lo recogió limpiamente. Lo guardaba apretado en su puño izquierdo.

Los cuatro primos siguieron andando. Tres calles después, Molly pegó un brinco.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Choca!

Y ella y James se pusieron a hacer su baile de la victoria. Albus y Louis se miraban en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Albus se fue a pegar patadas a los gnomos. Nom prefirió no hacerlo. Les tenía algo de cariño a los gnomos. Sin embargo subió al cuarto de las literas, antiguo cuarto de Percy, en el que dormía y se sentó el la litera baja derecha. Solo entonces se atrevió a abrir el puño. El chicle delator descansaba en su mano. Verde chillón.

-_Merde_-dijo. Porque había aprendido la palabrota de los francesitos de Beauxbatons. Le gustaba usarla. Además, la había asignado fácilmente con el "mierda" que solía soltar Niní tan a menudo.

Abrió su cajón de ropa y entre los calzoncillos y los calcetines metió el chicle.

Cuando, semana y media después, volvieron al Refugio, llevaba el chicle en el bolsillo de los pantalones (el izquierdo). En su cuarto, lo volvió a poner en el cajón de la ropa interior.

El último recuerdo de ese verano, o recuerdo que le iba a marcar de alguna forma en la vida, aunque fuese por descubrir cosas nuevas, fue el corte de pelo de Niní. Se fue una mañana con su amiga Nura, una muggle gótica, y apareció por la tarde con un nuevo look. A Nom siempre le había fascinado el pelo largo de su hermana. Vic lo llevaba por el hombro, poco más, poco menos y siempre cortado a capas. Con delicadeza. Era pelirrojo. El de Niní también era pelirrojo. El de Nom no, pero eso es otro tema. Niní no se cortaba el pelo. No cuidaba su aspecto. No se peinaba, no se vestía como una chica, el único esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse limpia era ducharse todas las mañanas y lavarse el pelo dos veces por semana. Y los dientes todos los días. Su pelo estaba prácticamente siempre enmarañado. Menos cuando Fleur le hacía peinárselo. Lo llevaba tan largo que le llegaba a la base de la espalda. Era muy liso (por lo que tampoco se le enmarañaba demasiado. No comparemos con el pelo de Rose o de Roxanne). Nom de más pequeño tiraba de él. Con sus siete años se limitaba a contemplarlo.

Así llegó una tarde, con el pelo corto por los hombros, sin ningún tipo de capas como Vic, sino a ras y de una sola línea. Fleur pegó un grito y Bill se sorprendió. Vic, que ya lo sabía todo, chocó su mano con la de Niní y la abrazó. Nom abrió la boca hasta el suelo.

-Estaba harta de tenerlo enmarañado.

Ya claro. Niní llevaba desde que empezó Hogwarts sin cuidarse, escondiendo su cuerpo bajo ropa del tamaño de su primo Fred (que tenía dos espaldas). También se escondía bajo su pelo. Vic comentó que cada vez se escondía menos. Nom no lo entendió.

Por la noche, antes de ir a dormir, Nom fue al cuarto de Dominique.

-¿Niní?

-¿Si?

-¿Te has cortado el pelo de verdad?

-¡Claro que sí, Nom!-se rió. Le parecía monísimo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, corto me gusta.

Nom se acercó un poco más y le toco la cabeza. Y siguió su pelo desde la raíz hasta la punta y vuelta a empezar. Siempre se cortaba antes de lo que él esperaba.

-Guau...

-Ya sabes, Nom. De mayor te lo dejas largo y así puedes cortarte el pelo así. Como papá.

-¿Papá?

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas de papá con el pelo largo? Lo llevaba en una coleta.

-No.

-Bueno, Nom... Ya te enseñaré una foto. Y ahora a dormir.

-Vale.

Volvió a su cuarto. Seguía fascinado. ¿Cómo podía ser que Niní se hubiese cortado el pelo? Era tan extraño...

Aquél día aprendió lo que significaban las palabras "cambio drástico". Intentó encontrar un equivalente en francés, pero su pequeña mente de siete años no daba para tanto. Se durmió en seguida.

* * *

Bueno, siento haber tardado tantos milenios pero bueno, da igual. ¿Verdad? Verdad. ¡Dadme reviews y decidme que Louis es monísimo!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Parte I, capítulo 1

**Gui:** Hola! Ya he vuelto! Y aunque se suponía que iba a subir ayer, no me dio tiempo por lo tanto, subo hoy. Ale. Y aunque **Miky** no sabe decirlo en japonés (está intentando aprenderlo a mi lado) me ha dicho que se supone que me había dejado un review. Mentira. Nadie me ha dejado un review :( pero bueno.

**Disclaimer:** A Rowling si que le envíais cartas cuando leeis sus libros eh? eh? Os he pillado.

* * *

**Primera Parte: Hogwarts**  
**Capitulo I: la carta y el material**

Desde que visitó Beauxbatons, Louis soñaba con ir a ese colegio. Allí se empezaba con catorce años. Antes, podías ir a las escuelas de magia de primaria que había en Francia. También podías estudiar magia en casa... Los dos siguientes años los dedicó a aprender a leer, escribir, sumar, restar, multiplicar y todas esas cosas que se hacen entre los siete y los nueve años. Iba tres veces a la semana a casa de una señorona, antigua institutriz del colegio del pueblo, de una a seis. El resto de días se quedaba con la señora Hide en su casa.

Un incidente, cuando tenía nueve años, y por lo tanto en el 2017, le hizo empezar a valerse por si solo. La señora Hide cogió una enfermedad muggle llamada cáncer y tuvo que ir a descansar a su casa. Mandaron a Nom los cinco días lectivos de la semana a casa de la profesora a aprender historia y geografía a parte de todo lo que hacía ya y por la mañana se quedaba solo en la casa. Fleur y Bill confiaban en él lo suficiente. A la hora de comer, Fleur se aparecía en el Refugio y calentaba la comida de la noche anterior para comer con su hijo. A veces venía Bill.

Las mañanas de Nom empezaban a las diez. Le gustaba quedarse rezongando en la cama, sin hacer nada. Sus padres no le decían nada, porque no estaban. Cuando se levantaba, desayunaba, se vestía y hacía la cama y ordenaba el cuarto si estaba desordenado. Era parte del pacto de quedarse solo. No se olvidaba un solo día. Luego cogía alguno de los libros que le mandaba la profesora y lo leía, esperando a su madre. También leía otros libros, algunos cogidos de la mini biblioteca personal de Fleur. Nada que ver con la de Beauxbatons, y unos libros que no eran para un niño de nueve años. Pero él quería leer rápido. Cuando le cogía un libro a su madre no se lo solía decir. Le daba miedo que le regañase. Y no le faltaba razón.

Fue en parte gracias a robarle libros a su madre que aprendió a leer francés. Empezó por los cuentos que le contaba por la noche. Libros ilustrados. Sabía hablar francés. Sabía el nombre de las letras. Se sabía las frases enteras. No debía de ser muy difícil.

Y con los cuentos no lo fue. Pero cuando cogió uno de los libros difíciles de su madre (decidió que era francés porque no era inglés), todo se complicó. Había aprendido palabritas. De, _et_, y cosas por el estilo. Pero poco a poco, y gracias a pronunciar en voz alta las palabras del cuento y compararlas con las del libro, aprendió a leer en francés. Y cuando lees mucho, escribir es más fácil. Sabía escribir su nombre desde que tenía seis años. La s del final siempre se iba a pasear, pero por las mañanas Louis mejoraba la escritura francesa. Sus padres no se enteraron: él no quería que supiesen que le cogía libros a su madre.

Pero fue Vic la que lo descubrió todo. Nom ya había cumplido diez años. Vic ya había salido del colegio y estaba intentando entrar en el ministerio, con Teddy, su novio oficial. Sin pensarlo siquiera, le pidió a Louis que le leyera la carta que le acababa de enviar _mamie_, la abuela Delacour, mientras ella se duchaba. Nom le había dicho que no sabía qué hacer y ella aprovechó.

-_Chère Victoire_- empezó Nom –_je suis très heureuse de ce que tu me racontes._

Decía: querida Victoire, estoy muy contenta de lo que me cuentas. Pero justo ahí, Vic le paró.

-Nom, ¿te enseñó a leer mamá?

-No. La profesora.

-Pero en francés.

-Bueno... Eh... No.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado?-su cabeza asomaba, con el pelo enjabonado, por uno de los lados de la cortina.

-Nadie.-Nom esperaba que le castigaran. Nada más lejos.

-¿Has aprendido solo?

-Si...

-¿De verdad?

-Si...

-¡Es increíble!

Se terminó de duchar lo más rápido que pudo, olvidó la carta de _mamie_ y fue corriendo al salón donde Bill y Fleur desayunaban.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Sabéis que Nom sabe leer francés porque ha aprendido solo?

Fleur tuvo dos reacciones. La primera, castigarse a si misma por olvidar enseñarle a leer en francés a su hijo. La segunda, maravillarse. Bill pasó directamente a la segunda reacción. Nom fue vitoreado de nuevo. Él se relajaba. Otra vez algo que parecía malo resuelto de la mejor de las maneras. Nadie preguntó los detalles. Nom solo habló de los cuentso y los libros rosas de Victoire. Ella ni siquiera se enfadó ni dijo algo como "me robabas mis libros". Además, ni siquiera era verdad.

Con Victoire en casa, mamá dejó de venir a cocinar y entre Vic y Nom se las apañaban para hacer una comida decente. No era del todo variada pero alguna mañana (porque Vic estaba de becaria en el ministerio por las tardes) cocinaban algún que otro plato nuevo. Vic siempre soltaba:

-¡Cuando vivas solo, tendrás que saber cocinar! Y deja que te diga, que a las chicas les encanta.

Nom no conocía a muchas chicas. Además, habiendo sufrido el acoso de su prima Lucy (que ¡por fin! había parado) no quería interesarse. La cocina en sí era más interesante que lo que sabía de las chicas. Además, viviendo en una playa dejada incluso de la mano de los pueblerinos dejados de la mano de Dios (o Merlín, según el caso), no es que conociese a muchas. En el pueblo, todas las niñas eran o más mayores, o más pequeñas. Habían decidido que en el 2010 nadie tendría una niña. Y claro, Nom solo tenía amigos chicos de su edad. Además, cuando tienes entre siete y once años, lo de que sean de tu edad es esencial.

Hacía poco había dejado de ir a casa de la profesora y jugaba con algunos niños en la calle. Nom era un niño independiente por el simple echo de ser el tercero de una familia en la que la hermana mayor trabajaba, la mediana estaba internada y los padres se dedicaban a llegar lo más tarde posible a casa.

Lo bueno de todo eso es que no le daba miedo preguntar en las tiendas, sabía cocinar algún plato y no le tenía miedo ni a la oscuridad ni a estar solo. Es un buen entrenamiento. Los fines de semana, sus padres se ocupaban de él, conscientes de que no lo hacían entre semana.

Un mes antes de cumplir once años, el diez de julio del 2019, por la mañana justo antes de ir a comer a casa de George y Angelina, apareció la lechuza de Hogwarts. Niní se paseaba medio desnuda por la casa y empezó a dar gritos entusiasmados:

-¡Nom! ¡NOM! Estoy segura de que es para ti, ¡NOM! ¡Es la carta de Hogwarts!

Estaba más entusiasmada ella que él. Nom leyó la típica carta en voz alta y dijo:

-Bueno...

-¿Qué ocurre, Louis?-preguntó Bill.

-Es que quiero ir a Beauxbatons.

Fleur y Bill se miraron a los ojos. No sabían qué decir.

-Louis... _Ecoute, on va faire ça:_-dijo su madre – Vamos a _haceg_ lo siguiente: ve a Hogwarts el _pgimeg_ año. Si te gusta te quedas allí. Y si no te gusta, en cuanto cumplas _catogce_ años puedes _ig_ a Beauxbatons. ¿De _acuegdo_?

En seguida salieron hacia casa de George y Angelina. Durante toda la comida (Niní hablaba con Fred y con todo el que quisiera escuchar sus planes de futuro, Victoire escuchaba atentamente, sus padres mantenían conversaciones aburridas con George y Angelina, Roxanne miraba malhumorada su plato) Louis estuvo pensando en eso de ir a Hogwarts un año. No podía negarse. Decir que quería ir a Beauxbatons ya había sido difícil.

Más tarde, cuando llamaron al timbre, los padres fueron a ver al novio de Niní, que había ido a buscarla. Se llamaba Ethan Nott. Nom sólo sabía que Niní llevaba toda la vida pronunciando ese nombre en casa. Bueno, mentía. Sólo le llamaba "Nott".

Niní se fue con su novio, Vic se fue con Teddy (otro novio que vino a buscarla), Fred se fue a buscar a su novia (todos tenían novios) y Roxanne dijo:

-Vale, voy a estudiar.

-Roxie, juega con Nom un ratito, ¿vale?-le pidió su madre.

-Ven Louis – Roxanne era de las pocas personas que le había preguntado cómo pronunciar su nombre y juntos, se habían tirado una tarde entera pronunciándolo hasta que Nom estuvo satisfecho. – En realidad no tengo que estudiar – sus voces ya no se oían en el comedor, claro – pero tanta gente en pareja me da asco. Yo no tengo pareja. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No...-dijo Nom.

-Claro que no.

El cuarto de Roxanne era un desorden monumental. Ella le dejó entrar y le pidió disculpas. Empezó a recogerlo todo mientras hablaba. Louis fue a sentarse a la silla que le había mostrado Roxie, evitando un sujetador y un par de calcetines de distinto color.

-Bueno, es que he decidido ser una chica rebelde, y todo empieza por desordenar mi cuarto. En realidad es que me da pereza ordenarlo. Mamá no me echa la bronca, un día me dijo que mi cuarto era yo y que si así era por dentro, así tenía que ser por fuera. Ese día lo ordené por completo. Odio que me manipule de esa manera. Pero da igual. AL final siempre acabo ordenándolo.

-Vic, en vez de tirarlo todo al suelo, lo pone en su sitio. Un día Niní le hizo estallar el cuarto sin querer porque dijo que estaba demasiado desordenado.

Roxanne se rió.

-¿Y tu cuarto, está ordenado?

-Sí. Si no mamá no me deja estar solo en casa.

-¿Has dejado de ir a ver a esa profesora?

-Sí. Voy a empezar Hogwarts de todas formas.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-Porque...-Nom sabía que podía confiar en Roxanne, sin embargo le daba vergüenza contárselo.- Es que Beauxbatons me gusta más.

-Pero si no lo pruebas, nunca sabrás si Hogwarts te gusta o no.

Nom se quedó callado. Roxie le acababa de decir lo mismo que llevaba su padre repitiéndole todo el día. Bill solo había conseguido enfadar a su hijo. Roxie le había hundido su última esperanza y testarudez: todos tenían razón y él era un cabezota. Pero, ¿y si Hogwarts le gustaba más? Estaba seguro de que la biblioteca de Hogwarts no era igual que la de Beauxbatons.

-Mira lo que me regaló Fred por mi cumpleaños-dijo la niña, cambiando de tema.

Sacó de un cajón una máquina muggle bastante plana. Estaba casi seguro de que era un reproductor de música, como el que tenía su profesora en casa. Sus dudas se confirmaron cuando Roxie cogió de una de sus estanterías abarrotadas un CD de música clásica. Lo pudo en el aparato y apretó uno de los botones.

-Siempre había querido tener uno. Así puedo ensayar las coreografías de las clases aquí. La profesora siempre nos da Cd's con las canciones a principio del curso y yo nunca lo podía oír.

Roxanne tomaba clases de patinaje artístico una vez a la semana en un polideportivo Londinense a dos pasos de Charring Cross, la calle muggle donde se asomaba la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Como Roxie vivía encima de la tienda de su padre, solo tenía que salir del Callejón Diagón para llegar al polideportivo. Estando en Hogwarts, y como las clases eran los viernes por la tarde, su padre había tomado la decisión de llevarla mediante aparición conjunta al Callejón Diagón todos los viernes. La volvía a llevar a Hogwarts después de clase.

Roxie no encontraba que eso fuese ningún incordio. De hecho, ya se había acostumbrado a los viajes por aparición y estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo ella sola, por mucho que tuviese solo catorce años. Hasta tenía ganas de ir a clases más de una vez a la semana. A su padre le venía peor.

Nom encontraba que eso se convertiría en algo complicado, porque estudiar en Hogwarts se complicaba cada año.

-Además, papá me ha dicho que estas navidades me regalará unos patines nuevos. Será el regalo de Navidad y el de Cumpleaños en uno, pero me da igual. Son geniales. Y en Hogwarts en invierno, el lago se hiela y a veces voy a patinar allí. Jenna, Mare y yo hacemos carreras. Ellas van en escoba. A veces les gano, aunque no es una carrera muy igualada.

-Roxie, pero esto no funciona en Hogwarts.

-Ya lo sé. Por lo menos podré escuchar la música lo que queda de verano. Fred me lo mandó con una lechuza en mi cumple. Luego le envié una carta diciendo que no funcionaba y él me contestó que ya lo sabía, que era para que tuviese ganas de escuchar CD's y no pudiese hacerlo.

-¡Qué malo!

Roxanne solo se rió. A veces, creía atisbar mucho cariño en las palabras de su hermano.

-Ya le he pegado un buen puñetazo.

Chocaron las manos. Roxanne paró la música, cogió un bolso muy extraño y se puso una túnica abrigada.

-Coge tu abrigo. Nos vamos tú y yo a comprar el material. Y a tus padres, que les den.

-¡Roxie!

-Era broma. Vamos a preguntarles si podemos.

Bill y Fleur estaban sorprendidos. No sabían qué hacer. Por un lado, pensaban comprar el material más entrado el verano, o en la última semana antes de Septiembre. No les apetecía del todo. Por otro lado, quería estar con Louis cuando comprase su varita. Igual que habían estado con Dominique y Victoire. Nom, en cambio, parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ir con su prima.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, accedieron. Louis aún llevaba encima la carta de Hogwarts y Bill salió con ellos hacia Gringotts, a sacar dinero. No le llevó mucho tiempo. Tenía pase especial. Se despidió de los niños y volvió a Sortilegios Weasley. Roxie y Nom decidieron ir a resolver lo más aburrido primero: Los pergaminos, las plumas, los tinteros, las hojas, los lápices, el material de pociones, los calderos, la mochila, las túnicas y un largo etcétera que les llevó hora y media. Se pararon entonces frente a Flourish y Blotts.

-Libros-suspiró Roxanne.

-Libros-afirmó Nom.

Su prima le abrió la puerta. El olor del pergamino se escapó momentáneamente de la tienda y Louis quiso saber algo más. Había bastantes clientes, pero ningún niño. A los niños no suelen gustarles los libros. Claro que estos dos niños eran Roxanne Weasley, Ravenclaw, devoradora de libros y Louis Weasley, casa por definir, porque si os lo adelanto os llevaréis un chasco, el que había aprendido a leer en francés gracias a los libros.

No podían no gustarles los libros. Los que iban a comprar tenían muy poco interés, por eso se pasearon primero por toda la librería antes de pedirle al tendero los libros que necesitaban. El mago calvo y alto imponía bastante. Roxanne miró a Louis algo suplicante. Era muy tímida y ese mago le daba miedo.

Nom se aclaró la garganta:

-Queríamos estos libros-dijo poniendo sobre la mesa la lista de Hogwarts.

-¿Mucha prisa por ir a Hogwarts?

El mago se podía haber callado. Nom le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Roxie habló por él.

-La verdad es que no le entusiasma demasiado-había dejado la timidez un poquito de lado ahora que había visto que el mago era más bien simpático.

-Ya veo...

El hombre les dio los libros, Roxanne pagó y los dos primos salieron de la tienda. Louis estaba nervioso. Se acercaban lentamente al escaparate de Ollivander's. Bill lehabía contado que el dueño de esa tienda había estado durmiendo en el Refugio varios días y sus noches. También le había contado que estaba muy viejo y que no quería dejar de vender varitas; que un día le había contado que iba a contratar a un ayudante para que cuando él muriera (y se convirtiese en un fantasma, tal era su deseo) tuviese un cuerpo físico a disposición para hacer lo que él ya no podría.

Los magos viven más que los muggles, eso es un hecho. El señor Ollivander debía tener unos cien años, quizás un poco menos y ya tenía ayudante. De hecho, tenía tres y los tres bastante jóvenes. Les inculcaba sus ideas y no dejaba que experimentasen con varitas extrañas. Les ponía muchos límites y fabricaban una o dos en un año. Sus planes, que no se revelarán aquí, darían sus frutos.

Cuando Nom entró por la puerta, seguido de Roxanne, el Sr Ollivander estaba sentado en un sillón. Se incorporó levemente y miró al niño a los ojos.

-Bienvenido, Louis Weasley.

Nom no dijo nada. No dijo que el anciano había pronunciado mal su nombre, aunque las palabras le quemaban la lengua. No preguntó cómo sabía quien era. Supuso (y bien supuesto) que se parecía a sus padres, que conocían a Ollivander. No dijo siquiera que quería una varita.

Roxanne le dijo tímidamente hola.

-¿Cómo le va con su varita, señorita Weasley?

-Muy bien, gracias. La tengo aquí.- La sacó del bolso. El señor Ollivander la miró con cariño.

-Greg-llamó justo después. Un niño bajito y muy pero que muy pelirrojo, con la cara tan llena de pecas que parecía una enorme mancha apareció tras la cortina. Debía de tener unos trece años, algo entre Roxanne y Louis.

-Greg, estos son Louis Weasley y Roxanne Weasley. El joven Louis quiere una varita. Por su aspecto, ¿qué crees que le vendrá mejor?

Greg salió disparado a la trastienda. En seguida, Ollivander llamó a otro chico, esta vez más mayor que Roxanne. Se llamaba Mark. Le dijo exáctamente lo mismo. Cuando se hubo ido, llamó a una niña más pequeña que los otros dos. Repitió la operación. Cuando los tres niños desaparecieron a buscar varitas, Ollivander les dijo a sus clientes:

-Estoy seguro de que Beth es la que se acercará más.

Louis no entendió nada hasta que los tres niños aparecieron, cada uno con una caja distinta. Ollivander las cogió las tres.

-Prueba esta-le dijo a Nom, tendiéndole la varita negra que salía de la caja que había traído Greg. Roxanne le susurró al oído que tenía que agitarla. Nom así lo hizo. No ocurrió nada. Se la devolvió a Ollivander.-Esta, claramente no era la adecuada. Lo siento Greg. Entiendo que la escogieras, por el color del pelo, pero este chico tiene más que un pelo casi blanco. ¿Mark?

Repitieron la operación. La varita era mucho más larga que la anterior. La madera era también oscura. Esta vez, pareció que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, Ollivander le pidió que le devolviera la varita.

-Espera. Prueba la de Beth.

La tercera varita era bastante clara. Louis agitó la varita y rompió un cristal. Ollivander lo reparó rápidamente y exclamó:

-¡Eso es! ¡Madera de Haya! Traedme la varita de haya con pelo de Unicornio.

Mientras los niños volvían a la trastienda, Ollivander habló.

-Sabía que Beth no se equivocaría. Pero los tres han cometido el mismo error. Las fibras de corazón de Dragón no te pegan, jovencito. Ninguno de los tres ha reparado en tu compañía-señaló a Roxie.-Que no hayas venido con tus padres significa algo, sí. Tampoco se han fijado en que sois primos. La compañía indica muchas cosas.

Greg llegó con una caja que le entregó a Ollivander. Él le tendió la varita a Louis que la agitó. Cuando Ollivander exclamó "¡ah!" Louis sintió que esa era una varita de verdad. Y no las otras cosas que había probado. Roxie la pagó. Salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la tienda de Animales. Nom estaba muy contento aunque intentaba evitar que se notase.

-Louis... Louis, estás en las nubes.

Nom solo atinó a asentir. Llegaron a la tienda de animales. Antes de entrar Nom le dijo a Roxie que no sabía si quería tener un bichito.

-¿Bichito? Yo tengo una lechuza. No es que haga mucho, solo me pica la mano y aparece muy de vez en cuando. No es que me encante, pero mamá no quería tener ningún gato, sapo o ratón. El sapo me llamaba mucho más, pero no hubo manera. Así que mi lechuza es la de la familia entera. Tampoco es que yo la use.

No parecía muy animada. Parecía que quería tener un ratón o un gato. Nom sabía que en Beauxbatons admitían gatos y lechuzas. Lo de los sapos seguro que era tolerado. Las ratas, estaba por ver.

-¿Los gatos dan trabajo?-preguntó a su prima.

-Jenna tiene uno. No es que lo sepa pero creo que en Hogwarts siempre hay comida en algún sitio. El antiguo celador, el señor Filch, tiene un gato. Se le murió el anterior y se compró otro. El nuevo celador, el señor Odd, opina que si su predecesor tenía un gato, él también tiene que tenerlo, así que el año pasado se compró dos gatos más. Hay tres ya, y los han entrenado para que pillen a los alumnos. Una vez que Jenna se quedó demasiado rato en mi cuarto y volvió después del toque de queda se cruzó con un gato y en seguida aparecieron los otros dos. Se salvó de Odd de milagro.

-¿Pero el antiguo celador sigue en Hogwarts?

-Sí, está siempre en cama, nunca le he visto la cara... Pero al parecer aún no ha muerto. Peeves, el poltergeist, dice que cuando muera celebrarán el funeral con todos los alumnos y él podrá hacer jugarretas. Está un poco pirado, ¿sabes? Seguro que no poder morir es un aburrimiento.

-Niní me dijo que habían cambiado al conserje porque el otro se había ido.

-Pues no sé. Yo sólo sé lo que me contó Peeves. Pero si el gato de Filch sigue por ahí, su dueño seguro que también lo está.

Conversando sobre celadores, se habían olvidado de lo que hacían ahí delante.

-¿Entonces quieres un bichito, Louis?

-No sé, ya veré con mamá y papá.

-Pues volvamos.

Roxie y Nom entraron por la puerta de Sortilegios Weasely. Roxie saludó al empleado que estaba allí, que compartís sus turnos con Dominique, que había decidido trabajar en la tienda. Subieron por la trastienda a un corredor. A la derecha estaba la puerta de su casa.

Media hora después, los invitados se marcharon a Shell Cottage por la Red Flu. Nom no volvió a pisar el callejón Diagón hasta un mes y medio más tarde, cuando pasaron por la tienda de animales. Había avisado a Roxanne a través de Dominique y la mulata le esperaba delante de la tienda. Fleur entró la primera, seguida de su hijo y de Roxie. Bill cerraba el grupo.

-¿Cuáles son los gatos que tiene?-le preguntó su madre a la empleada.

-Buenos días a usted también.

-_Pegdóneme_. ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?

-¿Para quién es el gato?

-¡Para él!-señaló Roxie.

Por una vez, había usado su lechuza para comunicarse con Nom sobre lo de las mascotas. Tras mucho hablar había llegado a la conclusión que el gato era lo mejor. La bruja de la tienda empezó a parlotear sobre diversas razas, si estaban juntadas con otras especies mágicas o si eran de pura raza y cosas por el estilo, que a Nom no le interesaban del todo. Miraba a todos los gatos. Había unos gordos (uno de ellos era azul y no tenía cola) que no le llamaban nada la atención. De colores disntintos, de pelo largo o corto, feos y no tanto... Un siamés le bufó en la cara cuando se acercó a ver sus colores de más cerca. Decidió que no quería ese.

Roxanne le llamó y le enseñó un gato completamente blanco de ojos amarillos. Tenía el pelo tan largo que parecía gordo. No, él quería un gato más elegante, por favor. Los ojos le miraban. Uno de los gatos, sin embargo estaba entretenido limpiándose, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. ¿Así que no le hacía caso? Pues ese. Además, era negro de arriba abajo y cuando miró, vio que tenía los ojos blancos.

-_Un chat noir?_-preguntó su madre- ¿Un gato _neggo_?

-_Oui maman_-contestó Louis.-Sí.

Fleur se resignó. A lo mejor su hijo quería llevarle la contraria solo porque no le dejaban ir a Beauxbatons in pasar por Hogwarts. Bill opinaba que lo mejor de todo era la lechuza. Fleur le apoyaba. Y Nom escogió el gato negro. Con lo bonito que era ese atigrado...

Se llevó el gato en la gatera, con comida para un buen rato y ganas de no ponerle otro nombre que no fuera "gato". Dejaron a Roxanne en casa y se despidieron hasta la semana siguiente, se verían en el andén 9 y ¾.

El gato, tímido en un principio, se reveló bastante más activo de lo que esperaban. A Louis le pareció bien. A los cuatro días, aunque el gato era agresivo con los pajaritos de fuera, Louis se decidió a cogerle en brazos. Se le resbalaba. Al final, parecía que llevaba un gato pasado por alguna máquina "estiradora". Lo dejó en el suelo en cuanto el gato comenzó a bufar.

Un día antes de ir a Hogwarts Nom ya había empaquetado todas sus cosas dentro del baúl. Se estaba poniendo el sol cuando dejó salir al gato. La arena no le sentó del todo bien y empezó a bufar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Tú verás, gato. Tú veras.

Mantenían una pelea de miradas. Nom sabía que no había que mirarles demasiado a los ojos pero estaba cautivado. El gato cedió. Volvió a entrar en la casa y se tumbó en la alfombra. Nom lo cogió otra vez debajo de las patas delanteras, estirándolo por el peso y se lo llevó de allí. Al día siguiente, el gato no estaba.

-Se va a enterar el bicho ese...

Salió a la playa y vio entre los hierbajos de las dunas una mancha negra. De repente saltó y atrapó el aire. Nom fue hasta él. En cuanto el gato lo vio, salió hacia la casa corriendo. Louis lo metió en la gatera. Ya salían para Londres y había que terminar de guardar todo.

-Eres un cobarde. Esperemos que no nos metan en Gryffindor, gato pusilánime.

Bill le oyó y se echó a reir.

-¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra?

-En un libro.

-No está tan mal usada...

-¡Significa cobarde, papá!

-Ya lo sé. Anda, sube al coche.

Obedeció. Estaba con el gato en la parte de atrás. Victoire se había despedido por la mañana. Niní estaría en el andén, acompañando a Roxie.

-No bufes, gato. No tienes razón. No señor, eres un pusilánime (le había gustado la palabrita). Papá, ¿y si le llamo "pusi"? Es más corto que pusilánime.

-¿Vas a llamar a tu gato "cobarde"?

-¿Por qué no? Es un cobarde.

-Si quieres...

-Genial.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, Nom seguía debatiendo con el gato detrás. Bill estaba de buen humor. Fleur estaba nerviosa.

Atravesaron la pared de ladrillos sin incidentes. Nom se conocía bien la estación: siempre había ido a dejar o recoger a sus hermanas. Niní los vio en seguida.

-¡Nom!

-¡Niní! ¿Sabes qué? El gato ya tiene nombre.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Gato Pusilánime.

-¿Gato pulisánime?

-Pusilánime, Niní. Significa cobarde.

Niní alzó ambas cejas y no dijo nada más.

-Si te cuesta mucho, puedes llamarle Pusi.

-Pusi me gusta más.

-¿Quién es Pusi?-preguntó Roxanne que los había alcanzado.

-El gato.

-¿Pusi? ¿De verdad?

-En realidad, se llama Gato Pusilánime.

-Ah bueno.

Bill se rió. Entre la hermana que prefería Pusi y la prima que lo encontraba demasiado cursi...

Se subieron todos al tren. Incluído el gato negro. Niní se despidió gritando.

-¡Nom! ¡Tu puedes Nom! ¡Dile hola a todos de mi parte! ¡Adiós Nom! ¡Te quiero!

-Es demasiado ruidosa...-le dijo a Roxie en cuanto hubo desaparecido el andén de la estación.

-Ya, pero juega bien al Quidditch.

Se dedicaron a buscar un vagón. Encontraron a Molly y James con muchos amigos de Hogwarts. Louis los saludó. Molly le guiñó un ojo y James dio un golpe seco con la cabeza. El siguiente vagón con familia Weasley estaba bastante más vacío.

-No tengo intención de hacer eso, Albus. Estás loco.

-Apoyo a Rose.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos en mi contra!... ¡Louis!-toma pronunciación. Nom saludó a Albus y a Rose. El tercer chico era rubio. Se presentó con la sonrisa de lado con la que se había reído de Albus.

-Scorpius.

-Yo soy Louis.

Nadie dijo nada más. Pasaron de vagón. Roxie vio a su amiga Jenna y obligó a Louis a entrar con ella. Cuando lo dejaron todo en su sitio y que se hubieron presentado, Roxie comentó algo sobre Rose, Albus y Scorpius.

-Ese chico es Scorpius Malfoy. No sé si te suena, pero si oyes ese nombre ya sabes quién es. Esos tres tienen la mala costumbre de presentarse sin el apellido. Así cualquiera los ubica.

-Es por la fama, Roxanne-dijo Jenna, que se apellidaba Finnigan.-Ninguno quiere que le miren, ni mal ni bien, si no es para saludarle.

-Son unos raros. Tú te quedas conmigo, ¿eh Nom?

Louis la miró y se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada que decir. Todos sus primos, incluída Roxanne, le habían parecido siempre unos raros. Entre unos y otros, eran demasiado ruidosos, demasiado deportivos, demasiado ellos. Él estaba muy bien a su bola en Shell Cottage. Además, Hogwarts no le gustaba. Lo que había dicho Jenna, incluso la puntualización de Roxanne sobre quién era Scorpius Malfoy, le habían molestado. Le daba exactamente igual quién era quién. Para el día siguiente seguro que habría olvidado la cara de la mitad de la gente que le había dicho el nombre.

Ese año iba a ser realmente largo.

* * *

Ala. No me dejéis reviews. No los necesito :'(

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Parte I, capítulo 2

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. El siguiente está sin acabar y ya no he escrito mal, o sacrilegio. Lo voy a conseguir, aunque tenga pocos seguidores (Louis no es muy popular, verdad?) Lo voy a conseguir. En tres semanas, de todas formas, estaré de vacaciones y podré escribir. Muchas gracias por el review a ** jjaacckkyy**.

**Dicalimer:** Harry Potter es popular pero ni en los libros ni en las pelis sale Louis. Es mío. Já! Toma esa, Rowling.

* * *

**Primera Parte: Hogwarts  
Capitulo II: Ruido, mucho ruido y el Pusi.**

Gracias a Merlín tenía al gato. Por muy cobarde que fuera, tenía conversaciones mentales con él. No era del todo normal, claro, pero siempre era mejor que nada. Por suerte para todo el mundo, no había caído en Gryffidnor. Tampoco es que hubiese encajado mejor en otra casa, pero Gryffindor le producía doplor de cabeza. Igual que Slytherin.

Cuando lo llamaron, después de la cantidad ingente de niños de once años que iban por delante de él, el Sombrero Seleccionador le dio dos opciones:

_Prefieres Ravenclaw, ¿o mejor Slytherin?_

Por suerte, no le propuso Gryffindor. Le habría dado un jamacuco.

_Sinceramente, quiero evitar problemas._

Y el sombrero gritó Ravenclaw. Normal y del todo previsible: hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía dónde habitaban los problemas. Estaría más aislado y tranquilo en Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff era su segunda opción. Claro que Niní le contó que había que gatear para entrar ahí. Pusi era un gato. Nom no lo era.

En el banquete no habló con nadie. Tampoco es que alguien se acercara a hablar con él. Roxie levantó los pulgares de las dos manos al verle ahí pero estaba con sus amigas. Reconoció a Jenna en la mesa de Gryffindor, así como a Rose, a Molly y a James. En Slytherin estaba Albus. Y su amigo Scorpius. Se tragó la comida (que hay que admitir que estaba deliciosa) y escuchó atentamente el discurso de la directora Sinistra. Después siguió al prefecto que llamaba a los Ravenclaw de primero. La sala común de Ravenclaw era un de las cuatro torres. En la puerta, un águila hacía preguntas que había que contestar. El prefecto les explicó que les haría pasar uno a uno para que viesen el tipo de preguntas que hacía el águila. Si alguien no sabía contestar, él le ayudaría. A Nom le tocó de los últimos.

-Si todos los gatos mienten y todos los perros dicen la verdad, ¿quién dice "soy un gato"?

Nom estuvo a punto de decir "un gato" pero se lo pensó mejor y contestó:

-¿Ninguno?

-Respuesta correcta.

Cuando Louis entró en la sala común, bastante sorprendido por haberlo conseguido, la observó con detenimiento. Era circular. Había fuego en la chimenea. Un chica (la prefecta) le dijo:

-Las habitaciones de los chicos por esas escaleras. Primer curso es el segundo piso.

Louis no buscó entender por qué era el segundo piso donde dormían los de primero. Entró en su cuarto y se encontró con el Gato Pusilánime. Le sacó de la gatera.

-Tú vas a tener que estar aquí, ¿entendido? Supongo que querrás salir pero tienes que volver a este sitio. ¿Vale?

El gato maulló. Louis se lo tomó como un vale. En su cuarto había tres chicos más.

Cada uno iba a lo suyo. Uno de ellos tenía un sapo.

-Y no te comas el sapo-le susurró al Pusi.

Cuando llevaban allí cinco minutos en silencio apareció dos niños de once años, chico y chica.

-¿Se puede? Vengo con mi hermana.

Se asomó la nariz negra del chico y el resto de la cara blanca.

-Tienes la nariz manchada-comentó uno de los chicos que ya había dentro.

-Ya lo sé. No se va. Me lo ha hecho mi primo. Esta es Susie.

-Hola Susie.

-Hola...

-¿Qué hay?

Louis miró a la niña. Los chicos parecían conocerse. Le sentó del todo mal. Uno de ellos se giró a mirarle, al ver que no había reaccionado a la aparición de Susie y el hermano de Susie.

-¿Te llamas...?

-Weasley.

-¿Weasley? ¿Los Weasley no eran pelirrojos?

-¿No eran de Gryffindor?

-Me llamo Louis.-decidió no contestar a las otras preguntas. Cogió un libro y les dio la espalda. Cuando vio al gato lo señaló con el libro.- Y este es el Pusi.

Nadie dijo nada más.

La primera semana de clases no fue mejor. Nom no se acercaba a la gente y la gente que se le acercaba recibía respuestas pero ninguna muestra de interés. No es que Louis fuese borde pero estaba decidido a odiar todo lo que tuviese que ver con Hogwarts para no encariñarse con ello. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

El lunes de la segunda semana se le acercó Roxanne.

-Hola Nom.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los deberes.

-Pareces muy solo. ¿Por qué no hablas con la gente?

-No me apetece.

-Ya.

Roxanne no parecía del buen humor suficiente como para levantarle el ánimo así que se marchó. Louis suspiró. La primera semana había sido curiosa. En Historia de la Magia, el profesor fantasma se había quedado mirándole cuatro veces más tiempo que al resto de los alumnos y había asentido después. El profesor de Encantamientos le había preguntado que si era el hermano de Niní. Cuando le contestó que sí, el profesor Legendre sonrío de manera un tanto maquiavélica. En clase de vuelo, el profesor le había preguntado cómo iba Niní y se cruzó con una mujer muy vieja por los pasillos que dijo ser la profesora de Runas de Victoire.

La fama de sus hermanas le precedía. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer allí? ¿Esperar a que le etiquetasen como igual de amable que Victoire o igual de rebelde que Dominique?

Suspiró. Y siguió con los deberes. No llevaba ni cinco minutos leyendo el primer capítulo de la Teoría de la Transformación cuando el Pusi se le subió a las rodillas. Pegó un buen brinco.

-Hola Pusi.

_Miau._

-Ya lo sé, pero me desconcentras.

_Miau._

-Estate calladito y veremos.

_Miau._

-Vale, pesado.

Dejó el libro en la mochila y la mochila apoyada contra la silla, cogió al gato como siempre, con la cola rozando el suelo. Abrió la puerta de la sala común, salió y posó al gato en el suelo.

-Sígueme. Vamos a ir hasta la puerta de fuera y volver. Empezó a bajar escalones seguido por el gato. Tres peldaños más abajo, la escalera empezó a moverse.

-_Merde_-gritó.-Mierda. No te muevas gato. No... Ay, pero serás cobarde...

El Pusi temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras resbalaba por el escalón. Nom lo agarró un poco mejor que otras veces y esperó a que la escalera decidiera su nueva meta.

-Me parece que vas a tener que tirarte de la torre de Ravenclaw si no eres capaz de bajar unas escalerillas que simplemente se mueven. Hay más gatos en este sitio, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que los gatos sois capaces de bajar escaleras.

La escalera se detuvo un piso más debajo de lo normal. Louis bajó con el gato en brazos y siguió caminando hasta que el bicho, una vez se dio cuenta de que habñia pasado el peligro, le bufó. Lo soltó y siguió dirigiéndose a lo que él creía, eran las escaleras de bajada.

Se equivocó de camino.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde es esto?

Desandó lo andado y cogió por otro pasillo. Esta vez llegó a un corredor conocido. Bajó hasta el vestíbulo.

-¿Ves eso? Es la puerta. Vamos a salir y daremos una vuelta.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a la hierba de los jardines el Pusi empezó a andar sin miedo. Louis fue hasta el borde del lago y se sentó en la hierba. La mancha negra brincaba atrapando mariposas de un lado a otro. Mariposas que debían estar a punto de morir todas, visto el tiempo. El cielo no era lo que se dice azul, era más bien una capa de gris uniforme con una mancha blanca donde estaría el sol.

-¡Nom!

Louis desvió la mirada hacia su primo Albus. El chico corría hacia él sonriente. Louis frunció el ceño. No sabía qué se traía el moreno entre manos.

-¡Hola Nom! ¿Cómo te va? Rose y yo nos preguntábamos qué sería de ti. ¿Cómo ha ido la primera semana?

-Todo el mundo me ha demostrado que conoce a Niní y a Vic y nadie sabe pronunciar mi nombre. Un niño me ha dicho que sabía hablar francés pero eso es una tamaña cacofonía, no es francés. Pero los profesores me caen bien y aún no he encontrado la biblioteca. No es que sea fácil conocerse el Castillo a la primera.

-No sabía que fueras tan hablador.

-Bueno.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar la biblioteca. ¿El gato es tuyo?  
-Sí.

-Una amiga de Rose tiene uno. Es igual pero en beige. Es macho.

-Y el mío.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Gato Pusilánime.

Albus levantó bien alto las cejas. No preguntó. Le dijo que le llevaba a la biblioteca. Nom llamó al Pusi y se fueron los tres hacia el castillo. Nom se sorprendía con la actitud de Albus. Siempre se lo había querido ganar como amigo aunque Nom había opuesto resistencia. No sabía qué era lo que el chico quería a cambio. Pero algo quería. Seguro. ¿No estaba en Slytherin? Los problemas y los interesados habitaban Slytherin. Claro que en Ravenclaw también había interesados. Sin problemas, eso sí.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Louis ni se había fijado en el camino.

-Dudo que te dejen entrar ahí con un gato.

-Ya. No le iba a dejar entrar de todas formas. Pero gracias por enseñarme la biblioteca.

-De nada hombre, ¿has visto a Rose?

-No-ahí estaba. Eso era lo que quería. Ahí estaba su interés. No quería parecer un chico que solo te consultaba para que le ayudaras. Estaba claro.

-Bueno, pues si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-¡Hasta otra, Nom!

Había sido del todo incómodo y ruidoso. Louis miró al Pusi con pocas ganas.

-Gato, tú sabes subir, ¿sí? Vuelve a la sala Común, anda. Y si no sabes volver, quédate aquí. Pero no entres ahí dentro.

Se metió en la biblioteca. Allí por lo menos no había ruido. Llevaba toda la semana anterior buscando la biblioteca por los pasillos llenos de ruidosos alumnos. Efectivamente, no tenía nada que ver con la de Beauxbatons. Se acercó a la bibliotecaria.

-Perdone. Disculpe... ¿Perdón?

La vieja se sobresaltó. Estaba dormida.

-¿Qué quieres niñato?

-¿Me puede explicar como está organizada la biblio...?

-¿Y para qué hay carteles? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Weasley.

-Otro Weasley. Si es que cuando ya se había ido uno, aparece otro.

Nom supuso que la bibliotecaria hablaba de su hermana, porque era la única Weasley que se había ido el año anterior de Hogwarts.

Se paseó entre las estanterías y al cabo de cinco minutos ya había recorrido la biblioteca entera. El orden de los libros le parecía del todo equivocado pero no comentó nada. Cogió una novela histórica y se acercó de nuevo a la bibliotecaria. Por suerte, la había despertado la chica que iba delante de él. AL principio no la reconoció, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se acordó de su cara. La chica también lo reconoció a él. Esperó a que Louis lidiara con la bibliotecaria para coger el libro y empezó a hablarle.

-¿Así que eres el hermano de Dominique Weasley?

Nom se fijó en que la chica había pronunciado el nombre de su hermana muy mal. "Tóminik" y Dominique no es lo mismo.

-Sí.

-Un día me habó de ti y de tu hermana Victoire. ¿Te importa si te llamo Nom? Me parece mucho más fácil.

-Vale.

Jenna Finnigan le contó que había jugado al Quidditch con su hermana en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y que el último año, ella la había nombrado capitana sucesora.

-Soy cazadora.

-Ya me acuerdo-dijo Nom en un momento de lucidez.

-Bueno, yo me voy corriendo. Adiós.

Nom asintió. Al salir, se tropezó con el gato.

-Pusilánime-acusó. No le hizo el menor caso e intentó encontrar el camino de vuelta. No le fue del todo fácil pero acabó en un sitio que el gato al parecer conocía. Era el rellano al que habían llegado después del cambio de la escalera.

-Así que conoces el camino pero no te atreves a ir solo, ¿no?

Llegaron al fin a la pared del llamador en forma de águila que le hizo una pregunta estúpida. Entró el sala común con el gato y el libro a cuestas. Subió a su cuarto y lo dejó caer todo encima de su cama.

Pensó que por fin podría estar tranquilo pero en seguida entraron tres de sus compañeros.

-¡Mike! ¿Has visto cómo se han movido las escaleras? Buah, pensé que nos caeríamos por la barandilla.

-Estoy seguro que lo de las escaleras fue idea de algún estúpido Gryffindor. Para idioteces siempre están ellos.

-Bueno, si los de Slytherin tienen su cámara secreta, los de Gryffindor sus escaleras movedizas y nosotros una bonita biblioteca, ¿qué tienen los de Hufflepuff?

-Nada de nada.

Los tres empezaron a reirse. Uno de los tres le vio tumbado en la cama leyendo.

-¡Eh Weasley! ¿Tienes la Teoría de la Transformación? Es que estos dos me lo han escondido y necesito leer el capítulo que nos ha mandado McGonagall.

-Sí. Mi mochila está abajo.

-¿Me lo dejas?

-Si.

-¿Y tengo que ir yo a buscarlo?

-Bueno, no soy yo el que necesita el libro, ¿no?

-Qué vago eres.

El chico bajó a buscar el libro de Nom y volvió a subir con él. Sus amigos estaban en el cuarto de baño así que se tumbó en su cama a leerlo. Nom se concentró tres minutos en el chico e intentó recordar su nombre. El tal Mike se apellidaba Carter, de eso estaba seguro y era uno de los dos que estaba en el baño. El ruidoso, bajito y gordito podía ser Daniel Derivan o Justin Utah. Quizás Daniel Derivan era el que estaba leyendo en su cama. No estaba seguro. Había un cuarto chico que se llamaba William Turpin. Aunque no sabía si William Turpin era el gordito.

Estaba seguro saberse los nombres de sus compañeros. De ahí a relacionarlos con las caras había un gran paso. Y los nombres de las chicas no se los sabía. Si le decías el nombre a lo mejor te sacaba el apellido de oírlo en clase. Pero seguramente no llegaba ni a eso.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, llegó el correo. Louis no miraba hacia las lechuzas así que se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver caer una carta en sus gachas de avena. La sacó del plato, la sacudió fuertemente y la abrió.

Cher Louis

_Je demande des nouvelles. Tu est OBLIGÉ de me répondre. Maman m'a dit que tu lui as envoyé une lettre en répondant à la sienne. Alors je vais commencer la chaîne pour toi._[Querido Louis, te pido noticias. Te OBLIGO a responderme. Mamá me ha dicho que le has contestado a su carta así que voy a empezar una cadena de cartas entre tu y yo]

Mamá dice que estás en Ravenclaw. Me alegro de veras. Luego dices que quieres ir a Beauxbatons pero antes de todos esos planes tendrás que contarme cómo es la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo va tu gato? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pusi? Eso creo. Dime que te gusta Hogwarts. No puede no gustarte. Es un castillo genial. ¿Alguien te ha preguntado pro mi? Eso espero, si no tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Espero que te hagas muchos amigos, no como yo que tardé un buen rato en enterarme de lo que iba la cosa. Un saludo muy fuerte.

La carta no iba firmada. Cosa que era típica de Dominique. Además, hacer una carta bilingüe también era su estilo. Y la manera de hablar sólo podía ser Niní. Louis sacó de su mochila un lápiz y un papel y escribió:

Me gusta Hogwarts. La biblioteca no. El Pusi tiene más morro que otra cosa y me lo paso bien.

_Nom_

Ató la cartita mentirosa a la pata del animal y le dijo que se lo llevara de vuelta a Niní. No le apetecía hablar con su hermana por cartas. Normalmente, ella hablaba y él contestaba. Tener que hacer frases largas no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

Siguió haciendo la misma rutina un par de semanas más. Sacaba al Pusi a los jardines, hacía los deberes en la sala común, iba a la biblioteca a coger algún libro que no leía en ella, iba a clases, evitaba contestar a todo lo que tuviese que ver con Niní, que al parecer no era nada buena en Encantamientos, cosa que a Louis se le daba bastante bien y el profesor Legendre solía decírle casi día a día: "dile a tu hermana que esto te ha salido en un día y la tendrás muerta de envidia a tus pies." o "¿Tu no encuentras que los encantamientos no sirven para nada?". Louis empezaba a no soportar al jefe de Slytherin.

Por otro lado, el vuelo, las Transformaciones, la Herbología y la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se le daban bien. El resto (como Pociones o Historia de la Magia) se le daba peor. Aún así lidiaba con ello porque no parecía demasiado difícil.

Se acabó Septiembre algo lentamente y Louis no había intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias con absolutamente nadie. Empezó a acercarse a Roxanne en la Sala Común cada vez que la veía. Prefería estudiar en compañía. El Pusi empezaba a tenerle harto con su imposibilidad de salir solo. Un día le dejó en el patio y se subió a escondidas.

El gato tardó un día en aparecer pero temblaba de pies a cabeza. Una niña de segundo le dijo:

-Ten cuidado con tu gato, casi lo pisa un fantasma.

Se echó a reír. Louis no le encontró la gracia a su broma pero decidió que el gato le acompañara a clases y que se quedara por los pasillos hasta que él saliera. Al principio se lo encontraba pegado a la puerta al cabo de la hora de clase pero después y poco a poco se paseaba por el pasillo. Nom se felicitó a si mismo por tamaña inteligencia. Cada vez era menos pesado cargar con el Pusi.

Por suerte para todo el mundo, a los dos meses era independiente pero solía estar en la Sala Común con Louis cuando él estudiaba. Odiaba sobremanera la biblioteca y solo iba para sacar libros o devolverlos.

El gato había ido cogiendo fama en la Sala Común. Era siempre una mancha negra en los tapices cobre y azul. Una chica de tercero lo vio un día y gritó cuanto pudo:

-¡Ah! ¡Un gato negro! ¡Trae mala suerte!

En seguida se arremolinó toda la Sala Común alrededor del gato, haciendo un ruido de fondo constantes. Cuando Nom no aguantó más se acercó a ellos.

-Solo es un gato-dijo. Y pensó «y dejadle en paz, el muy cobarde no aguanta a la gente demasiado tiempo y le estáis metiendo miedo». Era el tipo de frase larga que Louis no pronunciaba. Demasiada saliva malgastada para decir memeces.

Roxanne fue la primera que se aprendió el nombre del gato (y eso que no era muy difícil decir "el Pusi"... ¿no?). En seguida le cogió cariño y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El gato ronroneaba como él solo y a Nom le hacía mucha gracia y se dedicaba a imitar el ronroneo más mal que bien. La única ridiculez que a Nom le daba vergüenza era el ruidito constante de Roxanne: "puusi, pusipusipusi...". Un nombre despreciativo se había convertido en "pusipusipusi" en menos de un mes.

Louis:

_Estoy segura de que todo lo que dices es mentira salvo lo del gato. No te lo estás pasando bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que vaya a echarles maleficios a todos? ¿Por qué no te gusta Hogwarts? Hay que admitir que la biblioteca es genial, ¿verdad?_

_Oye, petit gnôme de jardin, ¿me dirías si estás mal? Al menos contéstame a esa pregunta sinceramente. Y podrías elaborar un poco más tus cartas, ¿no crees?_

_Un beso._

_..._

_¡Hola Louis!_

_Estoy que reviento pero aún tengo fuerzas para mandarte una cartita. Te echo de menos en casa, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo va todo? Creo que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts no hay libros franceses y por eso te he enviado esta novela, espero que te guste. Yo me la encontré en una librería en París cuando tenía diez años y me encantó. Aunque a lo mejor tu nivel de lectura es más mayor que esto, espero que por lo menos te sirva para que no te olvides del francés en medio de tanto inglesito. Teddy te manda muchos saludos._

_Te quiero mucho, gnôme._

_Vic._

Dominique había adquirido la mala costumbre de no firmar sus cartas. Nom no le contestó. No tenía ganas de mandarle más cartas porque si no, insistiría. Había sido majo contestando a la primera. Punto final.

A la carta de Vic, en cambio, sí que contestó. Le contó que la gente no pegaba mucho con él y que estaba entrenando al Pusi para que fuera menos cobarde. También le preguntó como iba su trabajo y le dio las gracias por el libros.

No es que Nom prefiriese a Victoire como hermana. Siempre había sido más cuidadosa con él, más responsable... Se ocupaba. Niní en cambio se había dedicado toda la vida a meterse con él, a robarle los libros, a enseñarle a montar en escobas y a jugar al ajedrez, todo por socializar un poco a su hermano. Luego era ella la que tenía pocos amigos y lo pasaba peor por ser borde y huraña. Victoire era, en resumen, más dulce. Más mamá. Dominique era mucho más Weasley. Louis creía que él lo tenía todo de mamá, incluso el pelo. Todo menos el sexo. Y eso lo había metido su padre. Y es verdad que era más bien alto y larguirucho, como su padre... pero no. No veía que él fuese muy Weasley. No como Niní. Para nada como Niní.

La correspondencia, aunque Dominique la usara para seguir tocándole las narices, le servía para poder hablar con alguien. Sus compañeros de habitación habían intentado integrarlo en su grupo y él había aprendido a reconocer quién era quién. Para que os hagáis una idea, Daniel Derivan era el gordito y bajito. Justin Utah el chico que le había pedido el libro de Transformaciones. Mike Carter era el que tenía la cama paralela a la suya y William Turpin era el independiente. Conocía al grupo de tres, le caían bien pero iba a su bola. Con ese último no había intercambiado una sola palabra.

Fue también en el transcurso de los tres primeros meses cuando empezó a conocer los nombres de chicos de otras casas. Las chicas era más complicado. Todas tenían nombre de princesa y llevaban el pelo largo. Oh, había unas dos o tres que se distanciaban un poco de ese apelativo, una de ellas (la única chica cuyo nombre se sabía) le había parecido un chico en un principio: llevaba el pelo corto y ropa de niño y a la mitad de la gente le parecía un chico... Hasta que salía una voz aguda de sus labios diciendo que se llamaba Muriel McGirthy. Entonces no había duda: era un chica. Iba a Ravenclaw, la había visto en la sala común y al parecer no hablaba con nadie.

Poco más había descubierto de sus compañeros de clase antes del día drástico que cambiaría su estancia allí.

Volvía de pasear por los jardines con Pusi, decidiendo que era el último día porque hacía un frío del demonio y llovía y las hojas secas de los árboles se pegaban a los zapatos y el conserje, el señor Odd, le había echado una bronca enorme por mojar el suelo y dejarlo lleno de hojitas descompuestas... cuando llegó a la sala común. Una chica de quinto o sexto acababa de salir y el Pusi aprovechó la ocasión para colarse por la puerta... sin esperarle a él. Se le cerró el muro en las narices.

No tenía ganas de contestar a una pregunta pero aún así llamó. El águila cobró vida, como tantas otras veces y le preguntó la cosa más extraña que le había preguntado hasta ahora.

-¿Quién no nació y cuando murió lo enterraron en el vientre de su madre?

Louis se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Cinco minutos después de comerse bien el coco (si no ha nacido, no tiene madre, ¿verdad? A lo mejor lo sacaron de su madre antes de tener tiempo de nacer como Merlin manda... pero eso puede ser cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo entierras a un muerto en un vientre? ¿Y si no son personas? ¿Algún objeto? Yo qué sé... ¿Algo creado de la nada? Pero eso es nacer, ¿o no es nacer?) contestó al azar:

-¿La cerámica?

-Piénsatelo un poco más.

Oh, odiaba cuando la gárgola le contestaba que no se lo había pensado lo suficiente. Empezó a dar respuestas al azar y aunque en la primera se había acercado bastante al razonamiento a seguir, empezó a desviarse del asunto y a enfadarse contra la puerta asquerosa que no le dejaba pasar.

-No sigas, vas a tener que esperar que alguien más inteligente te ayude.

-¡Cállate!

Después de otros diez minutos (llegando a la conclusión de que llevaba ahí veinticinco minutos) se dio por vencido y se dejó caer.

-¿Y si me dices la respuesta y me haces otra pregunta?

-Ni hablar.

Así que se dejó caer contra la pared y se dispuso a esperar a alguien que seguramente nunca llegaría.

Pero diez minutos después, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió (después del toque de queda).

* * *

Creo que lo que más me gusta es Louis hablando con su gato. Monérrimo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Parte I, capítulo 3

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Bueno, se suponía que subía el sábado pero no lo había acabado de escribir. Ya me he pillado a mi misma... ¡MAL! Pero bueno, vale la pena. Cada vez me gusta más. Muchas gracias a **jjaacckkyy y samfj** por los reviews :)...

**Disclaimer:** Hummm Hoy esto es mío... ¡Mentira!

* * *

**Primera Parte: Hogwarts  
Capítulo III: Griet Harper y Williwy**

Griet Harper estaba en primero, en Ravenclaw. Conocía a un par de personas: el hijo de la prima de su padre, William Turpin y la vecina de cuando vivía en el Callejón Diagón, Tracy Terens. El primero estaba en Ravenclaw, como ella. La segunda estaba en Gryffindor y había decidido no hablarle. En lo que llevaba de clase (dos meses y medio) se había hecho varias amigas: Jill Fletchley, Demi Poll y Sandra Stevens. Prefería no hablar de Muriel McGirthy, que también estaba en Ravenclaw pero era muy rara y parecía un chico.

Un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff se le había acercado esa mañana y le había dado una misión: tenía que llevarle un frasquito verde (que le había entregado) a una amiga suya. Se encontrarían justo después del toque de queda dos pisos más abajo de la entrada a la Sala Común.

Griet tenía mucho miedo del chico así que había preferido obedecerle. Había bastante gente en la Sala Común así que pensó que nadie la vería. Claro que no había contado con lo que había al otro lado.

Un Louis Weasley, bastante alicaído después de haber querido pegar a la gárgola de piedra que preguntaba la contraseña, o hacía la pregunta, en este caso, vio que se abría la puerta y corrió a abrazar a la chica que salía por ahí y que le había salvado.

Griet Harper, que iba bastante asustada, soltó la puerta (con lo que esta se cerró) y abrazó también a Nom. Luego se echó a llorar del susto.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento. Perdón. No quería hacerlo. Es decir... No es que me moleste pero... Es que el águila hacía una pregunta que... Y estaba casi... Y has abierto la puerta...

-Cállate o nos pillarán. ¿Eres ese chico francés? Weasley... algo.

-Louis.

-¿Lui?

-No, Louis.

-Suena igual.

-Llámame Nom, así me llaman todos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Griet. Griet Harper.

-Qué nombre más raro.

-Es polaco, ¿vale? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Entrar en la Sala Común? Porque ya ha pasado el toque de queda. No sé si...

-Eres tú la que ha salido. Yo solo intentaba entrar.

Griet se quedó callada. Miró al suelo bastante avergonzada y decidió contarle a Louis por qué había salido. Nom, muy caballeroso él, decidió acompañarla.

Bajados los dos pisos, esperaron delante de la estatua indicada. Cuando llevaban el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que el chico de tercero había engañado a Griet, apareció una chica de Slytherin, muy seguramente de cuarto o quinto.

-¿Eres tú?

-Eh... ¿Es por el frasco?-preguntó Griet.

-¡Cállate! ¿Y si llego a no ser yo? Tienes que decir la contraseña. Ahora da igual, dámelo.

Y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Tanto Louis como Griet ignoraban la contraseña, pero parecía que no volverían a tener que usarla porque la chica le había dado un papelito a Griet en el que ponía «_esto no ha pasado, o te arrepentirás._». De repente, empezó a quemarse sólo. Griet lo soltó, pero se había quemado un poco la palma de la mano.

-Será mejor que hagamos como si nada.

-Sí, será mejor-contestó Louis a lo que decía Griet.

Así que volvieron a subir intentando no hacer ruido y llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que no había cambiado de pregunta. Griet lo pensó un rato y también preguntó que si era la cerámica y entonces alguna luz divina o Merlinense iluminó a Louis.

-¡Adan! El de Adán y Eva porque ¡nace del barro y lo entierran en la Tierra!

-Respuesta correcta.

Así que todo esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa: había sufrido media hora, había conocido a Griet Harper, le habían amenazado y había adivinado la pregunta que lo había metido en ese lío.

Dos días después, Griet apareció en el cuarto de los chicos de Ravenclaw cuando solo estaban Louis (leyendo en su cama) y William Turpin, jugando a algo extraño relacionado con el Quidditch.

-¡Williwy! ¡Nom!

Los dos chicos se dieron por aludidos y levantaron la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que conocían a la misma chica, que ella conocía al otro y que además, lo conocía lo suficiente como para ponerle un mote.

-¿Nom?

-¿Y qué hay de Williwy?-lo pronunciaba como los ingleses pronuncian este tipo de cosas, o sea, a boleo. Una i como i y otra como "ai". El resultado final, trascrito, se pronunciaba "güiliguay"

-Bueno, sí. "Lui" me dijo que le llamase Nom porque al parecer no sé pronunciar su nombre. – Se giró hacia Louis y siguió – y Williwy siempre se ha llamado Williwy. Es mi primo segundo. Os presento: Williwy, Nom. Nom, Williwy.

-Ya nos conocíamos-dijo Williwy.

-Ah, bueno. Da igual, venía a preguntaros si habéis hecho los deberes de Encantamientos. ¡Es que no me salen! Es muy complicado.

-No es tan complicado, Griet. A mi me costó un poco pero los he hecho. ¿Y tú, Nom?

El tal Williwy ya se había tomado confianzas. Louis decidió contestar.

-Ya lo he hecho. Era fácil.

-¡Ay! Qué bien, ya sé a quién preguntar cuando no sepa qué hacer.

-Oye Griet, yo soy tu primo.

-Pero a ti te cuesta.

-Pero a él no le conoces.

-Sí le conozco y mejor que tú.

Williwy miró a Louis con mala cara pero acabó cediendo. Murmuró algo extraño y se volvió a tumbar. Griet se acercó a Louis y le preguntó si se podía sentar con él. Louis aceptó. Aunque no le había dicho si estaba de acuerdo o no en ayudarla, la niña lo dio por hecho y no hubo más que hablar. En cinco minutos, Griet lo había entendido y lo había hecho todo. Abrazó a Louis y le dio las gracias. Cuando se levantó, le pisó la cola al Pusi, que bufó y se le echó encima. Louis no sabía muy bien qué hacer pero se sorprendió al ver que Griet lo agarraba sin miedo y lo apartaba de ella.

-Perdón, perdón. Lo siento gatito. ¿Cómo se llama?

-El Pusi.

-Lo siento Pusi, no quería pisarte...

Louis miró al gato que pareció dejar de lado su agresividad y que se marchó sin rechistar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Es que mi madrastra tiene un gato muy agresivo y ya he aprendido a calmarlo.

-¿Madrastra?

-Sí, mis padres nunca se casaron. Mi padre se casó con otra mujer.

-Ah.

Dos días después de todo el asunto, Griet Harper ya se había agenciado dos amigos cotidianos. Louis y Williwy no comían juntos pero ella se las ingeniaba para llevar al que llegase después al lado del que había llegado antes y se convirtió en costumbre lo de comer y cenar juntos. Incluso a veces desayunaban juntos, pero era más complicado, porque Louis se despertaba realmente temprano y Williwy realmente tarde. Griet solía desayunar con Louis.

Una mañana la curiosidad pudo con la normalmente impasible actitud de Louis.

-Griet...

-¿Sí Nom?-dijo mientras mordisqueaba una tostada casi quemada con cara de placer.

-¿No tienes amigas?

El tacto quizás no era una virtud de Louis, pero en contrapeso se podía decir que era directo y no daba rodeos. Seguramente era porque no hablaba nunca y le costaba hacerlo. Las cosas, cuanto antes se resuelvan, mejor. Griet Harper, en cambio prefería evitar los temas complicados. Con Louis, se daba cuenta de que no lo conseguiría.

-Bueno, las chicas del curso me caen bien, per prefiero estar con Williwy y contigo, Nom, ¿te molesto?

-No. Todas las chicas van con amigas siempre.

Griet Harper encontró a Nom muy escueto, pero se tragó su opinión y siguió comiendo. Cuando llegó Williwy, Nom se estaba levantando para ir a clase. Griet le paró.

-Bueno, Nom. Es que creo que como tengo varios hermanos, para mi es más divertido estar con chicos. ¿Sabes? Y...

Louis asintió, intentando calmarla de alguna manera. Se daba cuenta de que había tocado un tema sensible. Y además, no quería llegar tarde a clase, aunque que quede entre nosotros, iba demasiado pronto, por mucho que más valga prevenir que curar.

Poco a poco, y a medida que avanzaba el frío por la rutina de Hogwarts, Griet Harper y Williwy se hicieron más presentes en la vida de Louis. Hasta que la rutina de compañeros de clase chocó con la rutina de la familia.

Ocurrió en Diciembre. Faltaban pocos días para irse de vacaciones cuando Roxanne subió a su cuarto (ya sabía dónde estaba pero no había entrado a verlo). Nom le explicaba a Griet Harper una cosa de Pociones que no había entendido. Williwy no estaba. Roxanne entró y llamó.

-¿Nom?

-¿Roxie?

Louis se había asustado por el ruido repentino y por ver a su prima ahí. Había en Hogwarts dos universos que no podían chocar. En uno, él estaba solo y desamparado y se apoyaba en Roxanne y en el Pusi para sentirse seguro. En el otro, asistía a clases y ayudaba a Griet Harper a hacer los deberes. El universo del alumno y el de la persona abandonada eran contrarios, aunque se daban a la vez en su caso.

Y Roxanne y Griet se habían encontrado. Los dos universos se habían encontrado.

-Ah, perdona, ¿te molesto?

-No-. Le echó una ojeada a Griet que le miraba con una pregunta en cada ojo-. No, lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo los deberes. ¿Qué pasa?

-Louis-bien pronunciado de nuevo-, he estado hablando con Jenna y nos vamos a quedar aquí en Navidades. Te lo quería decir para que lo supieras. Albus y Rose sí que vuelven a casa, pero yo no, así que no nos veremos en la Madriguera.

Louis no tenía la capacidad de resolver ese problema ahora. No podía suplicarle a Roxanne que volviese delante de Griet. Para colmo de males, llegó Williwy.

-Eh, Roxie...

El mundo se le caía encima. No podía moverse. No sabía qué hacer. Y Roxie pareció darse cuenta.

-Era eso, Nom. Nos vemos.

Y se fue. El silencio inundó la sala durante eternos minutos. Luego, Williwy, con su desparpajo que ya estaba volviéndose habitual, lanzándose lleno de barro sobre las sábanas azules y preguntó:

-¿Quién era esa?

-Mi prima.

-¿Y por qué te dice que se queda?

-Para que lo sepa.

-¿Y qué más da? Te lo podía haber dicho luego.

-Ya. Da igual...

Pero claramente no daba igual, y Griet Harper lo intuyó. Le dio vueltas a eso durante un tiempo, icluso lo habló con Williwy. ¿Tú crees que le gusta su prima? A lo mejor tienen un romance. No había entendido del todo bien la relación que tenían Nom y Roxie. Louis, por su parte, había ido a la caza de Roxanne en cuanto se había sentido libre de las pesquisas de sus compañeros. No quería juntar esos mundos y se habían juntado solos.

Cuando encontró a Roxanne, estaba ligando con un chico. Se dio cuenta porque Niní también lo hacía a veces y Vic se lo explicaba. Aunque había más ente a su alrededor. Pensó que él le haría el favor a Roxanne de no irrumpir en su vida de alumna como ella había hecho en la de él y estuvo esperando alrededor, leyendo un libro. Y Roxanne por fin se liberó de sus pretendientes. Además, le vio, y se le acercó.

-Nom, veo que sí tienes amigos.

-No. Es sólo que quiere que le ayude con los deberes.

-Bueno, eso son amigos. Había dos. ¿Los dos necesitan ayuda?

-No, a Williwy se le da bien.

-¡Pero si les llamas con motes! ¿Te llaman Nom?

-Sí, porque sino no pronuncian bien mi nombre.

-Bueno, los profesores tampoco y no te llaman Nom. Ya. No lo aguanto. Por eso no participo. Porque si levanto la mano y dicen "lui" no puedo participar. No respondo a la gente que me llama así.

-Nom, deberías ser menos exigente...

-Bueno, ¿y qué?

-Vale... Tranquilo. Entonces no son tus amigos, ¿no?

-Son mis compañeros de clase.

-¿Y los demás?

-Gente que va a mi clase.

-Bueno, por lo menos les dejas en algo superior, llegan al rango de compañeros... Eres un poco radical, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué?

-Pienso que así no lo vas a pasar muy bien en Hogwarts.

-Odio Hogwarts.

Roxanne no quería seguir hablando así con Nom así que se levantó. Y entonces el niño cedió y le agarró la mano.

-¿Por qué te quedas en Navidad? Son las vacaciones más largas.

-Porque quiero quedarme con Jenna, mamá y papá me dejan y no quiero trabajr en la tienda. Además, me han mandado mis patines.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus amigos muggles?

-Les he escrito diciendo que me quedo en mi internado este año, que me da rabia no verles y que a ver si nos vemos en Pascua. Además, me han dicho que se van a apuntar a las clases de los sábados de mi escuela así que nos vamos a ver más a menudo a partir del curso que viene. No me preocupa.

-Pero tienes que venir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sino voy a estar solo.

-Nom... Van a estar Niní y Vic, van a estar todos los primos, incluso mi hermano va a estar.

-Ya pero todos dicen que soy raro.

-Es porque no les das ninguna oportunidad, Nom. Albus me contó que quiso hablar contigo una vez y que le sentó mal cómo le mirabas.

-No quería hablar conmigo, quería saber dónde estaba Rose. Me hablaba por interés.

-Tienes que dejar que encuentre algún tema de conversación. No es fácil romper el hielo contigo. Y ahora me voy. No voy a ir a la Madriguera pero prométeme que te lo pasarás bien y harás un esfuerzo por hablar y mirar bien a los primos, ¿eh?

Louis se quedó en silencio meditando. A lo mejor Roxie tenía razón, era la única que podía tener razón, pero de todas formas, no le apetecía esforzarse en esas cosas.

-¡Nom!

-¡Que vale!

-Así me gusta.

Y se fue.

Las navidades no fueron demasiado horribles. No pudieron ir a ver a papy y a mamie porque estaban de viaje, pero la tía Gabo y Soph vinieron a visitarles en Nochebuena. Pasaron la Nochevieja en la Madriguera y le enviaron un patronus conjunto de feliz año a Roxanne. Había que admitir que eso había sido divertido. Además, el patronus nutri de la tía Hermione era bonito, seguro que a Roxanne le gustaba.

Nom recibió una carta de Griet Harper que decidió no contestar, aunque la leyó. Ella decía que estaba con Williwy y que le mandaban saludos. Niní le acosó durante el resto de las vacaciones y Vic le salvó de vez en cuando.

A la vuelta a Hogwarts, Louis no pensaba demasiado en Griet Harper y Williwy. Había decidido llegar a la conclusión de que ni siquiera le caían bien y que no tenía por qué soportarles. Toda la primera semana se dedicó a ignorarles y a estar con Roxanne, hasta que ella se hartó y le dijo que le quería mucho pero que tenía que hacerse amigos. Que le parecía muy mal que los hubiese ignorado y que seguramente la niña rubia necesitaba su ayuda para los deberes. Así que un día, Louis se acercó a Griet y a Williwy a la hora de comer y les dijo:

-Hola.

Tan escueto como siempre. A Williwy parecía darle igual que se sentara o no. Griet Harper lo miró de arriba abajo, sin escatimar, y le dijo:

-¿Ya has acabado de hacer de niño pequeño?

Parecía una madre castigándole. Louis se tragó la respuesta y se sentó a atacar el plato que tocaba ese día con el tenedor. Ni siquiera comió demasiado. Eso sí, les esperó para ir todos juntos a clase. El esfuerzo – que se notaba por los nervios de Nom – fue apreciado por Griet, que por fin le sonrió. Williwy seguía a su bola. Parecía importarle muy poco si Louis estaba o no con ellos.

Después de la especie de reconciliación, la rutina volvió a Hogwarts. Griet hacía los deberes con él, Williwy aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo y el Pusi se paseaba de aquí para allá superando su cobardía. Recibió más cartas de Vic que de mamá y papá, pero no recibió ninguna de Niní. Parecía que había captado el mensaje de "déjame en paz".

A mediados de enero empezó a conocer mejor a sus compañeros de casa. Sobretodo a las chicas, porque Griet las traía de vez en cuando a presentárselas a Nom. Como para demostrarle que sí tenía amigas, pensaba él. Ella lo hacía pensando que realmente estaba enamorado de su prima mayor y que un poco de ayuda femenina no le vendría mal: tenía que conocer a más chicas.

Primero vino con Jill Fletchley. Era una chica muy rara, muy estudiosa y muy pesada. No aguantaba que alguien no entendiese algo a la primera y por eso dejó de venir. Griet, que entendía las cosas muy rápidamente una vez comprendía la formulación, la ponía nerviosa. Luego se trajo a Demi Poll que se enfadó con él cuando la corrigió al pronunciar ella su nombre. Montó un escandalo bastante grande en la Sala Común. Hasta Roxie se enteró.

-¿Qué? Pero si es lo mismo.

-No. Tú has dicho "lui" y es Louis.

-¿Y cuál es la maldita diferencia, Weasley?

-¿No la oyes? Lui – Louis... Está claro.

-¡Si no lo sabes explicar más que pronunciándolo igual una y otra vez no! ¡No está claro!

-Pues tienes muy mal oído.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué...? Mal oído. Ya. Mal oído. Mal oído, tus huevos, tiquismiquis.

Y se fue. Había gritado mucho. Griet le pidió perdón a Louis, aunque luego Williwy le susurró que no tenía que pedirle perdón, porque Demi Poll tenía toda la razón del mundo y que ya se le podían bajar los humos a Nom, porque así no iba a tener nunca amigos. Hay que decir que Williwy considraba a Louis como Louis a él. Compañeros. La única que metía la amistad en ese extraño terceto era Griet.

Más tarde, aunque dejó enfriarse el ambiente, Griet trajo a Sandra Stevens preparada. Advertencias de nombre y ese tipo de cosas. La cosa tampoco funcionó, y no por mala fe de Sandra Stevens pero es que hasta a Griet le pareció una pesada que nos e callaba, y Nom le tuvo que decir – a Griet le daba vergüenza – que les parecía que mejor no estudiaban juntos. Obviamente se enfadó, pero no les preocupó demasiado.

Griet le insistía a Williwy en que trajese a los chicos a su grupo de estudio pero no se llevaban muy bien. Entonces Griet se lo pidió a Louis. Y Louis se encontró en un apuro. Su yo de once años le decía que no tenía por qué hacer eso, pero su yo maduro, sacado de algún lugar de su mente, se daba cuenta de que Griet había hecho un esfuerzo, que no necesariamente le caían bien esas chicas y que las había caído. No dejaba de notar que no había mencionado ni traído a Muriel McGirty... Pero tenía que hacer algo.

Así que una tarde, se acercó a esos tres chicos que había en su cuarto. Por suerte no estaba Williwy.

Mike Carter, Daniel Derivan y Justin Utah. Los tres le miraron cuando se acercó a ellos. Aunque le metieron miedo, Louis intentó concentrarse en el recuerdo que tenía de Justin Utah, con la nariz manchada por algún primo y su amiga Susie, que debía de ser de segundo, entrando por la puerta de la Sala Común el primer día de Hogwarts.

-¿Tenéis grupo de estudio?

-No.

-¿Y queréis tenerlo?

-Bueno, nosotros nos bastamos.

Así que se marchó sin decir nada. Lo había intentado. Se lo contó a Griet más tarde. Es que no querían venir. Y Griet le dijo que daba igual. Ella sabía hacerse mejor los amigos. No había que pedirle demasiado a Nom.

En seguida, entre los momentos de estudio y las comidas, Nom empezó a pensar que Griet le caía bien. Williwy era harina de otro costal. En realidad no era tan complicado. Eran dos chicos extraños que no se suelen juntar con gente, juntos porque a una niña se le había pasado por la cabeza que no era mala idea.

Igual que no le había importado lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer Nom a la vuelta de Navidades, no le importaban las actividades de Louis la mayoría de las veces. Tenía el privilegio de que llamarle Nom cuando los demás le llamaban Weasley y poco más. A veces hacía los deberes en la misma mesa cerca de la chimenea que Louis y Griet. Pero a Williwy le apasionaba la biblioteca y se pasaba ahí la mayoría de las veces. No le hacía ascos a una biblioteca, por muy sosa que fuera. Le gustaban los libros, no su colocación.

Sobre bibliotecas tuvieron los dos niños un enfrentamiento un sábado de marzo en el que hacía bueno. Griet les había sacado a pasear, como si fuesen animalitos de compañía. Llevaba al Pusi en los brazos. El gato se dejaba. Le gustaban los mimos de la niña y ella sabía domarlo. A Louis le daba un poco igual. El Pusi era un conector entre sus dos vidas que había decidido dejar ahí.

Louis había acabado los deberes y estaba dibujando la biblioteca de Beauxbatons en un papel a lápiz. Intentaba hacerlo bien, aunque le temblaba un poco la mano y le molestaba el pelo, que le había crecido bastante, puesto que no se lo cortaba desde que su madre le hizo ese horrible corte de pelo en Navidades. Griet jugaba a perseguir al gato y Williwy leía un libro. En algún punto en el que Griet gritó "te tengo, Pusilánime", Williwy levantó la cabeza y la miró. La niña manchada le saludó desde arriba con el gato colgando entre los brazos. Louis también alzó la mirada. Entonces Williwy aprovechó para echar un vistazo al dibujo de Nom.

-¿Es una biblioteca?

-Sí-. No sabía qué responder. Quería tantear el terreno.

-Es bonita.

-¿A que sí? Es la de Beauxbatons.

-Pues vale.

El silencio se volvió a instalar, pero a Nom le ardía la lengua.

-¿A ti te gusta la de Hogwarts?

-A mi me gusta si hay libros. En todas las bibliotecas hay libros. Además, aquí hay una sección prohibida. Eso es genial.

-Ya, pues a mi esta me parece fea.

-La tuya es bonita, pero ninguna biblioteca es fea.

-Esta lo es.

-Oye, si no te gusta, vale, pero no la ataques.

-Es que lo es.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que la biblioteca sea fea? ¿Qué más te da si no vas? Estás tan tranquilo estudiando en la Sala Común. ¿Qué importa?

-Pues ES importante, para que te enteres, Turpin.

-¿Nom?-gritó entonces Griet, haciendo durar mucho la o. - ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No!-dijo el niño enfadado.

Griet se acercó, toda una madre con el gato en brazos, a ver qué les pasaba a sus amiguitos. Williwy le explicó que Nom se había enfadado porque él había dicho que no era un problema que Nom encontrase la biblioteca fea. Griet los miró como sopesando la situación y dijo:

-A lo mejor para Nom es un problema, pero no te tienes que enfadar. Entiende que a Williwy no le importe.

-¡Pues no! ¡Debería tener un poco de cuidado con eso!

Y se fue todo enfadado, dejando al Pusi con Griet, aunque el gato lo siguió, perseguido por la cobardía. Su enfado llegó hasta Roxanne. Solía hablar con ella a menudo. Si no todas las tardes, la mayoría. Los fines de semana de partido era más difícil porque ella también iba a ver el Quidditch, pero intentaba encontrarla a menudo.

-Hola Roxie.

-¿Qué te pasa Nom? Estás todo alicaído.

-Que Williwy encuentra que no solo la biblioteca de Hogwarts no es fea, sino que no es un problema que yo la encuentre fea.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Se lo has explicado?

-Pues que sí importa. Porque si es fea, no puedo ir y yo quiero ir a la biblioteca. De todas formas da igual porque me voy a ir a Beauxbatons porque no me gusta Hogwarts y lo odio, y odio a todos – a ti no, Roxie – y no tienen por qué decidir si es un problema o no que yo encuentra la biblioteca fea o no, además es fea y punto, a nadie puedo no importarle. ¡No entiendo cómo no se da cuenta de que es fea!

-Nom, no es fea. Si a ti no te gusta Hogwarts, vale. Si quieres encontrar esa biblioteca fea, vale. Pero no lo es porque tú lo decidas. Y entiendo que te suponga un problema, pero no tienes que obligarte a ti mismo a encontrar la biblioteca fea sólo porque quieres ir a Beauxbatons.

Louis la miró. No había entendido nada.

-No te preocupes, Nom, ya te lo explicaré en otro momento.

Así que Nom se tranquilizó y se fue a leer a su cuarto. El Pusi le seguía, maullando.

-Si quieres, puedes volver con Griet. Ella jugará contigo.

Miau.

-En serio. No tienes que tener miedo de ir sin mi.

Miau.

-Bueno,pues quédate aquí pero si te aburres no me reclames. No pienso hacer nada por ti.

_Miau_.

-¿Qué haces tú por mi, gato pusilánime?

_Miau_.

-Eso no cuenta. Cállate. Me desconcentras.

Y el gato no hizo un solo sonido más, hasta que en algún punto de la tarde se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Volvió a aparecer en brazos de Griet. Ese gato tiene un morro... Nom no se explicaba cómo podía saber que Griet había llegado.

-Oye, dice Williwy que siente haberte hecho enfadar. Seguro que te gusta mucho la biblioteca de Beauxbatons y ahora no quieres otra, ¿verdad?

-Humm...

-Pues lo que yo le he dicho. ¿Me ayudas con lo de pociones? Ya sé que lo hemos hecho ya, pero quiero revisar una cosa de hace una semana.

-Humm...

-Vale, lo traigo aquí, te dejo al Pusi.

Griet Harper volvió a entrar poco tiempo después y miró a Nom. Le caía bien, porque le ayudaba y era divertido. Tenía un gato que era igual que él y se enfadaba por tonterías. Además, sabía escuchar.

-¿Sabes Nom? Si te vas a Beauxbatons no sé si voy a conseguir aprobar. Williwy no sabe explicar las cosas y yo sólo las entiendo si me lo enseñas tú.

-Bueno, pero estás en Ravenclaw, así que se supone que eres inteligente.

-Ya... Me pregunto por qué el Sombrero me puso aquí.

Aunque pensaba que quizás era para ayudar a ese asocial de Nom a ser un poco más normal. No era mala idea. Él se encogió de hombros, agarró su mochila y le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la duda?

* * *

Y ... ya está. ¡hasta pronto y feliz año nuevo!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Parte I, capítulo 4

**Gui**: ¡Hola! Vengo a entregar una nueva entrega, valga la redundancia, tardísimo y no vale que nunca (¿?)... Gracias por los adorables reviews a **jacky-LH, Nati y EpaVe**. ¡Sois geniales! ¿Por qué no embaucáis a gente para que lea este maravilloso fic? Jijiji

**Dicslaimer**: Rowling, en su mundo plateado de poseedora de HP, no sabe que esta siendo acechada por la intrépida Gui, líder de la resistencia...

* * *

**Primera Parte: Hogwarts**

**Capitulo IV: ¿Final?**

Roxanne Weasley se dedicaba a aprobar los cursos, patinar sobre hielo y ligar con chicos, sí, pero en realidad le gustaba uno sólo, y ese era Phill. Le había conocido cerca de la Madriguera, patinando. Le había inspirado pasión por el patinaje y ahora le gustaba muchísimo. El único problema era que era muggle. Y, a veces, Roxanne no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Un día llegó Nom a hablar, como casi todas las tardes, mientras que Roxie escribía una carta.

-¿Para quién?

-Phill.

-Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?

El concepto de amigo en Nom era algo muy fuerte. Era lo que tenía él con su prima. Además de primos (eso lo compartía con muchos que le caían mal) eran amigos. Así que Roxanne se dio cuenta de que Nom se comparaba con él.

-Bueno, en realidad me gusta.

La declaración le quedó clara a Nom.

-O sea que no es tu amigo.

-Si, pero yo no quiero que sea mi amigo, quiero que sea mi novio.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No es mala idea, Nom... ¡Qué listo eres!

Nom se sintió realmente bien. Por mucho que seas Ravenclaw, que te lo recuerden de vez en cuando sienta bien. Así que Nom se quedó con Roxanne, como la mayoría de las tardes últimamente. Desde la discusión por la biblioteca. Las frecuentaciones de los tres niños, Griet, Williwy y Nom, se había hecho más esporádicas. Sabían que no se llevaban mal y Griet le tenía un sincero aprecio a Nom, pero el niño no se daba por aludido. La niña era claramente el núcleo de la extraña amistad que se había formado. Sin ella, ni Williwy ni Nom habrían intercambiado palabras que no fueran "pásame el acónito, por favor". Y si esas palabras intercambiadas por intervención de Griet se habían convertido en pelea, se demostraba por fin que habían dado un paso. ¿Hacia dónde?

Roxanne, mientras escribía, miraba a Nom cavilando todo esto. El niño seguramente no se daba cuenta de que unos amigos pueden ser como lo eran Griet Harper y Williwy. Quizás estaba tan cegado por su deseo de ir a Beauxbatons que no veía lo que tenía delante. Pero Roxie no quería ser la que le pusiese la realidad ante las narices. Por lo menos aún no.

-Oye, Nom, voy a ir a la lechucería y recojo a Jenna por el camino de su castigo. ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?

Ignoró la mirada de advertencia de Nom. Había intentado que se interesase por la primera parte de la frase, no por la última, pero ni siquiera la curiosidad de saber qué había hecho Jenna había podido con la repulsión de Nom ante el hecho de acercar a Griet y Williwy al término amigos.

No se veían tanto. Griet jugaba mucho con el Pusi y le pedía ayuda a Nom con los deberes, pero se despertaba más tarde que Nom y sabía que de una clase a otra, él no esperaba a nadie. Así que sólo coincidían a la hora de comer. Williwy y Nom se sentaban en lugares distintos. Griet tenía que elegir a uno de los dos. Así que alternaba. Un día sí, el otro no, aunque su primo le hacía sentir culpable por dejarle solo, ella no quería dejar a Nom solo. Pero a Nom le daba más o menos igual que cenase con él o no. Si tenía suerte y venía con alguno de los dos (eso ocurría más a la hora de cenar, porque después de la comida, Williwy iba a la biblioteca y comía muy rápido así que no conseguía convencerle) se conseguía sentar con los dos juntos. En esos días, sentía que hacía las cosas bien.

Nom ayudaba sin problemas a Griet y podía conversar amablemente con Williwy. Prefería a Roxanne, porque sabía que no la molestaba. Ella estudiaba siempre en la Sala Común, lo que a Nom le venía muy bien. A veces le preguntaba cosas que necesitaba saber.

-¿Por qué no vas a coger el libro en el que viene todo eso a la biblioteca, Nom?

-Porque no me gusta.

-¿No vas a pisar la biblio...?

-No. _J'veux pas_-dijo-, no quiero.

-Eres un testarudo, Nom. Pareces Gryffindor.

La mirada de odio fue tal que Roxanne se planteó disculparse. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que Louis estaba demasiado colgado a ella.

-Allá tú.

Se levantó y se fue diciendo adiós. Nom no sabía qué había pasado. Su prima era rara, definitivamente. No entendía por qué las chicas siempre estaban con lo que hay que hacer, lo que está bien, lo que está mal... Era un rollo. Niní siempre lo hacía y Vic también. Mamá era super pesada y cuando iba con Albus y Rose, Rose reprendía a Albus muchísimo y a Nom menos porque le daba vergüenza.

Hacía poco que Rose se le había acercado (Roxanne y ella habían habldo) preguntándole qué tal llevaba lo de Hogwarts. Nom había sido escueto.

-¿No te llevas bien con dos chicos?

-Son un chico y una chica. Son mis compañeros de casa.

-Ya... ¿Por qué no vas más a menudo con ellos? Seguro que te lo pasarías bien. Sabes, no es fácil encontrar amigos. Niní me contó una vez que tardó tres años en hablar con su amiga Janie durante los cuales no se lo pasó muy bien.

-Niní es Niní.

-¿Quieres venir alguna vez con Albus y conmigo, como en la Madriguera?

Nom se había encogido de hombros, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Rose había suspirado y le había deseado suerte en las clases.

Las clases iban bien. Algunos profesores eran idiotas, pero nada grave. Todos le llamaban "Weasley" y el profesor de Encantamientos, Legendre, siempre comentaba lo poco que se parecía a su hermana mayor y a muchos de los Weasley.

-Necesito que participe, señor Weasley. Creo que aún no he oído claramente el sonido de su voz.

-Bueno...

-Haga un esfuerzo. ¿No le interesa?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo nada que decir.

También tuvo que vérselas con la profesora de Pociones y Jefa de Ravenclaw, la señora Polisar. Al parecer, sus padres le habían enviado una carta explicando el caso de Louis y el hecho de que quería ir a Beauxbatons. Un día, en medio de clase de vuelo, llegó el conserje y le dijo que fuera con él.

-Disculpe que haya interrumpido su clase de vuelo, señor Weasley, pero es mi única hora libre. Quiero hablar sobre el hecho de que quiere usted ir a Beauxbatons, la Academia de Magia francesa. Tengo entendido que la fue a visitar.

-Sí. Con siete años.

-¿Tanto le gustó como para querer vivir en un país distinto al de su familia con once años.

-Es un internado como aquí. Da igual.

-Ya veo. En Beauxbatons se empieza con catorce años, después de ir a un colegio de magia básico o estudiar en casa. Necesita tener bases de magia antes de ir.

-Ya. Puedo estudiar en casa.

-Sus padres deberían contratar a un profesor, pedir una licencia para que un mago menor de edad haga magia, asegurarse que no les verán muggles... Es muy complicado. Opino que debería quedarse aquí dos años más para ganar la experiencia necesaria y continuar sus estudios en Beauxbatons entonces.

-¿Dos años más?

-Claro. Hasta que cumpla la edad necesaria para...

-Pero... Ya sé algo de magia.

-No tiene el nivel que piden en Beauxbatons, señor Weasley, y no lo tendrá en Junio, ni cuando cumpla los catorce si no estudia.

-¿No puedo hacerlo en casa?

-Opino que como mínimo debería cursar segundo en el Colegio Hogwarts. Louis – dijo, intentando ser más cercana. Sólo consiguió una mueca por parte del pobre francesito de nombre torturado –, ¿tan mal lo pasas aquí? Te interesan las clases y sacas buenas notas. Además, tengo entendido que tienes un par de amigos...

La profesora Polisar se daba cuenta de que no estaba diciendo lo que debía para convencer a su alumno. Las caras de desagrado iban en aumento. "Es un maleducado", pensó después de ver que no hacía ningún intento por disimular su desagrado. "Igual que su hermana".

-Señor Weasley.

-¿Qué?

-Hablaré con sus padres. Necesita usted adquirir mejor nivel en magia. Un segundo curso es necesario. El tercero es facultativo. Puede irse.

-Vale.

Y se fue. A Griet le intrigó mucho que le hubiesen ido a buscar a clase de vuelo y le estuvo preguntando durante tres días durante los cuales comió con él y arrastró a Williwy con ella.

Al final, Louis tuvo que explicárselo para que no siguiese insistiendo.

-Es que... Me han dicho que me tengo que quedar un año más en Hogwarts. Para ir a Beauxbatons después.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Pensabas irte sin más? Así podrás ayudarme un año más. Oh, Nom, quédate en Hogwarts hasta séptimo. Seguro que es divertido.

La cara de Louis se amargó.

-Bueno, bueno, Nom, no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Griet no te ha hecho nada.

Williwy no perdía la ocasión para ponerse del lado de Griet. No estaba seguro de querer ser amigo de Nom. Cada vez más, Griet conseguía juntar a los dos chicos en las cenas. Nunca tanto como durante el primer trimestre, pero estaba contenta. Además, ahora se sentaba con Nom en Pociones y Encantamientos en la primera fila. En las demás seguía con Williwy, pero en esas dos compartían las clases con Slytherin y Williwy se había hecho un amigo en Slytherin que se llamaba Vincent Baddock.

Roxanne también habló con la profesora Polisar de Pociones sobre Nom. La profesora la tenía en alta estima y pensaba que su prima, siendo de la misma familia, hablaría con Nom. No sabía lo mucho que había acertado al pedírselo a Roxanne. Le habría costado hacerlo con Rose o Albus, pero no eran alumnos de su casa y no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Roanne se acercó a Louis una tarde en la que el sol brillaba mucho para ser Escocia.

-Hola Nom.

-Hola Roxie.

-¿Qué lees?

-Es un libro sobre los reyes de Francia. Se llama _Les Rois Maudits_, los reyes malditos. Philippe le Bel quema al último de los templarios y él les maldice, al rey, al obispo y a otro durante trece generaciones. Por eso fue la Guerra de los Cien Años en Francia.

-¿No es muy complicado para tu edad?

-No sé... Me lo ha regalado mamá.

-Ya sabes, Nom, no me hagas caso. Yo no lo he leído. Sigue leyendo si te enteras. Si lo lees en francés, seguro que yo me enteraría de mucho menos. Sólo sé decir "bonyú".

-No es así. Es _bonjour_.

-Lo mismo. Oye Nom.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo va eso de ir a Beauxbatons?

Nom bajó la mirada al libro. Sabía que habría hablado con la profesora Polisar. Esa pesada. Había convencido a Roxanne.

-¿Qué?

-Pues no sé, ¿te dejan?

-Polisar dice que tengo que quedarme un año más.

-Bueno, Nom, un año más en Hogwarts no te va a quitar un año en Beauxbatons. A lo mejor te entretienes más aquí que solo en casa.

-Me gusta estar solo.

-Aquí estaré yo, y el Pusi podrá ver a esa chica, Griet, con la juega tanto, ¿eh?

-El Pusi es idiota.

-Bueno, es un gato.

Nom parecía pensárselo. Roxanne siempre decía cosas inteligentes. Así que no se podía equivocar mucho, ¿no? Polisar no podía haberle lavado el cerebro fácilmente.

-No sé.

-Mira a ver qué dicen tus padres.

Sí, era una buena opción. Lo que digan papá y mamá. Pero sólo para segundo. Luego se iría. No podía quedarse en Hogwarts tanto tiempo, o acabaría entrando en la biblioteca.

-Roxie...

-¿Sí?

-En tercero hay que elegir asignaturas nuevas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hay?

-Tienes Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

-Seguro que esas no las necesito para ir a Beauxbatons.

-Seguro.

-Entonces no tengo que hacer tercero. No pueden dejar a un alumno que no haga optativas.

-No sé, Nom, qué complicado es, ¿eh?

-Ya.

Volvió a meterse en su libro y Roxanne se anotó un punto. Nom era un niño difícil y algo caprichoso. Además no hablaba con nadie y no se hacía amigos fácilmente. Solo era amable con la gente que le prestaba atención y que aguantaba que le contase el argumento de una saga de siete libros. Y entonces, se te acercaba a hablarte de otra saga de tres libros y así seguía. Y luego ya te hablaba como otra persona normal. O por lo menos esa era la relación que tenía ella con Nom. Rose siempre le preguntaba cómo lo hacía. Roxie se alzaba de hombros y cambiaba de tema. No le gustaba hablar de eso con Rose, le hacía pensar que quizás su prima la odiaba por conseguir hacer más cosas que ella. Era la única prima de su edad (era casi un año más pequeña) que tenía y le daba miedo caerle mal. A Rose le parecía algo parecido.

Y entonces, se cruzó con Rose.

-Hola Roxie.

-Hola Rose, ¿qué tal las clases?

-Bueno. ¿Estabas hablando con Nom? Es que Albus me ha dicho que le estabas buscando.

-Sí, Polisar dice que se tiene que quedar un año más para poder ir a Beauxbatons y él no quiere.

-Ah. Es tan raro...

-Es verdad. Oye, Rose, si le ves, ¿le saludas?

-Claro que sí.

-Y no sé, ¿podrías ...? En plan ser muy amable con él aunque sea borde y eso... Es que es tan cerrado que no es fácil, pero a lo mejor así se abre un poco. Estaría bien que fuese con sus amigos. Siempre viene conmigo y creo que esos dos son muy simpáticos. Sólo tiene que darles una oportunidad y...

-Roxie, tranquila. Lo haré. Y se lo diré a Albus. Ya le dije una vez si quería venir con nosotros, y se encogió de hombros. Insistiré.

-Bueno, no puede salir a Hogsmeade.

-Ya, pero un día que vayan todos a Hogsmeade podemos quedarnos y hacer algo. Un plan de primos.

-Vale. Gracias Rose.

Rose sonrió y Roxanne también. Las dos sentían que se estaban haciendo amigas, justo como querían.

Y llegó Junio sin demasiados contratiempos. Ningún otro profesor le pidió a Nom que se quedase después de clase, ni interrumpió alguna de sus clases para charlar, pero un día llegó una carta de Fleur y Bill mucho más larga de lo normal.

_Querido Louis,_  
_¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos han llegado noticias de los Potter que dicen que pasasteis un día de "primos" James, Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Albus y tú hace poco. Qué pena que no nos lo hayas contado, tu madre ha pensado que era la única que no lo sabía. Ya sabes cómo es._  
_Hemos hablado con la jefa de tu casa, Patricia Polisar, que nos ha contado lo que habló contigo. Tiene razón en lo que a estudiar se refiere: que estudies en casa requiere mucho papeleo, a menos que vivas en Hogsmeade, que es el único pueblo completamente mágico del Reino Unido. Y ya sabes que en Shell Cottage no hay muchos magos. Y con el Club, nuestra playa está llena de muggles, incluso en invierno (algunos intentan hacer surf). Así que esa es una primera complicación. Y antes de pagar a un profesor que te dé clase, preferimos que vayas a Hogwarts que por lo menos es gratis._  
_De la educación mágica no te libras. Tu madre está preocupada. Dice que si te presentas a Beauxbatons y luego no te dejan entrar por poco nivel de magia le daría un patatús, con la ilusión que te hace ir allí... Que tuvieses que volver a Hogwarts sería un golpe bajo._  
_Dominique también ha hablado con nosotros de eso. Sabes que ha estado cerca de Sées, el pueblo de Beauxbatons, hace poco, cubriendo un partido amistoso. Se acercó a Beauxbatons y habló con la directora, Madame Maxime. Ella le dijo que dos años de Hogwarts son justos para entrar pero que tres son más que suficientes. Pero eso según su opinión y está muy mayor. SI deja el trabajo el año que viene y la reemplaza alguien distinto tendríamos que preguntarle a ese alguien..._  
_Sé que se te da muy bien la magia. Por lo que nos has contado y después de hablar con Patricia Polisar, veo que has sacado mi inteligencia. Qué pena que no te quedes en Hogwarts para ser Prefecto y Premio Anual como tu padre. Ninguna de mis hijas ha llegado a tanto, aunque Victoire fue prefecta. Y mi hijo quiere estudiar fuera del país. Qué triste, Nom. Tendré que llorara en el hombro de Fleur._  
_Bromas a parte, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Tu madre está de acuerdo. Lo ideal sería que fueses tres años a Hogwarts y al cuarto, a Beauxbatons. Pero tú no quieres ir un solo año más. ¿Qué tal un término medio? Sobretodo si haces días de primos con James y Molly (aunque me sorprende que no se hayan quedado estudiando o no hayan ido a Hogsmeade, qué bien, ¿no?) y Rose, Roxanne y Albus. Es una pena que no quieras estar allí un tercer año, porque entonces llegaría Lucy. Pero se irían los dos mayores. En fin, que debe ser divertidísimo tener tantos primos en Hogwarts. Las niñas se lo pasaban muy bien, protegidas por la familia._  
_Así que te reto a cursar un segundo año en Hogwarts. El tercero, ya veremos, pero no creo que quieras hacer Hogwarts porque tendrías que elegir optativas y dudo que te guste eso. En Beauxbatons, el primer año es general, tienes Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (entiende que son sus equivalentes en francés, Fleur me ha ayudado a hacer equivalencias), Estudios Muggles y Educación Física todo obligatorio. Las optativas de segundo curso son Herbología, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas o Latín (tienes que coger una lengua muerta obligatoriamente y todos los hechizos son latín). En el tercer curso puedes cursar, además de las del segundo curso, Adivinación, Astronomía, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Educación a la Ciudadanía Mágica (una cosa muy rara en la que te lavan el cerebro para que ames el Estatuto del Secreto), Geografía y Espacios Mágicos y una versión avanzada de Encantamientos o Transformación. Me he enterado para ti (gracias a Niní, así que dale las gracias). Además, hay un montón de actividades complementarias (Clubs de teatro, música, lectura, ajedrez, gobstones, fotografía, el periódico...). Así que he decidido que es una buena educación. Acepto que vayas._  
_Espero que te pienses lo de un año más y te des cuenta de que es lo más simple. Tu madre quiere una respuesta larga y detallada y que hables de tus compañeros. Así que yo que tú, la complacía._  
_Con amor_  
_Papá y mamá. _

Louis se la había leído dos veces. Había que reconocer que su padre había sabido escribirla. Un párrafo sobre el tema crucial, pequeñito, y un parrafazo y medio enorme sobre Beauxbatons. Le había dejado una muy buena sensación hasta que se acordó del tema: quedarse en Hogwarts un año más. Era trahición, porque el pacto era un año y si no le convencía, nada. Pero Fleur había pensado algo importante: podían no admitirle en Beauxbatons. Y sabía que sus padres no le dejarían ir a un colegio francés de Magia básica. En esos solo te aceptan si vives en Francia.

El día que la recibió era sábado, y Griet y Williwy estaban con él. La abrió, pensando que a lo mejor se sentían ofendidos y que le daba igual, y los dos niños se empezaron a mosquear al ver lo larga que era.

-¿Quién te escribe?

-Mis padres.

-¿Y por qué es tan larga?

Nom le lanzó una mirada de "no seas cotilla" a Williwy, que había hecho la segunda pregunta. Griet aprovechó para reprenderle:

-Nom, no mires así a Williwy. Nunca recibes cartas tan largas. Y si no quieres que nos interesemos, ábrela en otro sitio.

Ahí, había dado en el clavo. Louis se tragó todo su orgullo y miró a sus compañeros de casa y desayuno y algún que otro almuerzo y dijo:

-Mi padre dice que me quede un año más en Hogwarts.

-¿También? Todo el mundo te obliga.

Las palabras de Griet calaron hondo en Louis. Ella no lo sabía, aunque sí lo había hecho por solidaridad con su amigo. Gracias a esa especie de empatía que había demostrado, se había ganado unos cien puntos en la escala de valores de Louis y había adelantado a la mayoría de sus primas (menos Roxanne) y a su hermana Dominique. Tenía la posibilidad de aspirar al cargo de "amiga". Definitivamente. Williwy aprovechó para dar una opinión según él crítica y demostrar que no tenía especial interés en que se quedase en Hogwarts que también le dio puntos, aunque menos, por ser segundo.

-Griet tiene razón, si no quieres venir, no vengas.

-Es que necesito más nivel de magia.

-Pues ven. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿La biblioteca?

Los puntos se esfumaron. Sí, era exactamente la biblioteca. Williwy lo había dicho de forma irónica burlona. Volvió al puesto de hacía unos segundos en la escala de gente de Louis pero como no lo sabía, dio más bien igual.

Louis no contestó la pregunta y dijo que iba a escribir la respuesta, cosa que no hizo en seguida. Primero, le contó lo de la carta a Roxanne. El domingo por la tarde se sentó en la Sala Común delante de la carta después de que Williwy dijera: "¿el sábado no ibas a escribir la respuesta? ¿No sabes qué decir? Di que vale, luego te puedes escapar."

Así que Louis escribió.

_Hola Papá y mamá,_  
_No quiero ir a Hogwarts el año que viene. Me habías dicho que sólo sería un año de prueba. Y os tendríais que haber enterado mejor._  
_El Pusi está bien. Come algo, aunque es muy flaco, y Griet juega con él mucho. Yo le ayudo a hacer los deberes. Me cae bien._  
_Roxie me ha dicho que me puedo quedar un año más, que así estaremos juntos un año más. Pero Williwy me ha recordado que la biblioteca de Hogwarts es fea y la de Beauxbatons preciosa._  
_Me gustan las opciones de Beauxbatons._  
_Quiero entrar allí. Así que a lo mejor me tengo que quedar aquí un año más. Pero tres nunca. Nunca. Y esto es una promesa.  
Louis_

Le había costado horrores escribir eso de "a lo mejor me tengo que quedar un año más". No quería ceder por escrito, porque entonces sus padres tendrían una prueba y no podría echarse atrás nunca más. Pero lo escribió porque Griet estaba diciéndoselo y Roxanne le miraba como dándole ánimos.

Los últimos días de colegio, Louis no tenía nada que hacer, así que se sentaba en los jardines con el Pusi en algún lugar de alrededor y miraba a la gente. Los chicos de quinto y séptimo salían de vez en cuando a desahogarse después de sus exámenes y los comentaban todos. Entonces vio a sus primos, James y Molly. A veces se los cruzaba aunque no se saludaban muy a menudo. Esta fue la primera vez que se acercaron a él.

-¡Hola Nom! ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Molly.

-Bien.

-Sí, se está genial cuando ves a todos los que te rodean de exámenes. ¡Los que te rodean!-James le hizo un gesto extraño a Molly, como diciendo "¿pillas qué chiste más malo acabo de hacer? Los que te rodean porque están en quinto y séptimo y nosotros estamos en medio". Fue estúpido, pero Molly se rió.

-Bueno, Nom, ayer recibí una carta de la familia. Todos están revolucionados con eso del día de primos que hicimos...

-Vosotros solo pasasteis a decir hola.

-Sí, es que teníamos citas respectivas.

-Pues Lucy me ha escrito un poco y me ha preguntado por ti.- Le guiñó un ojo, como si fuesen cómplices de una acción horrible en la que los dos sabían de un romance prohibido entre primos (Louis y Lucy... Por eso de que Lucy le perseguía...). – Pues sí. Ya no queda nada para que venga. Un añito y entra en Hogwarts, justo cuando nos vamos nosotros, Jim...

-Qué penita, nunca verás a tu hermana.

-Pues sí es una pena. Tú tendrás aquí a tu hermanita el año que viene. Y Albus...

-Bueno, Molly, creo que estamos aburriendo a Nom. Hasta luego, Nom, disfruta de primero y la vida sin exámenes.

-¡Adiós Nom!

-Adiós.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?-preguntó la voz de Griet por detrás. Nom también oyó al Pusi hacer un sonido entre bufido y maullido extraño. Vio que Griet llevaba al Pusi como lo solía llevar Nom, agarrado por lo que en un niño serían los sobaquillos.

-Mis primos.

-Cuántos primos... ¡Qué suerte!

-Bueno. No me caen tan bien.

-Pero si se meten contigo, puedes pedirles que les peguen.

-Si quieres pedírselo tú, Griet, no creo que digan que no. Son Gryffidor.

-Como todos tus primos.

-Menos Roxie y Albus.

Griet se sentó a su lado. Desde aquel día en el que se había ganado puntos, Louis hablaba mucho más con ella. Griet estaba muy contenta y cada vez más, traía a Williwy. Esperaba que el año siguiente, ya que Nom se quedaba un año más seguro, quizás dos o todos los que quedaban si le conseguían convencer (era cuestión de que necesitaba un ayudante con los deberes), fuese más fácil que Nom y Williwy hablasen.

-¿Te puedo escribir este verano?

-Si quieres...

-¡Genial! No puedo dejar de cuidar del Pusi.

La niña sonrió mirando a Louis que no entendió nada de nada.

* * *

Tardísimo. Lo sé. Pienso actualizar otro pronto. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Parte I, capítulo 5

**Gui**: Ya estoy aquí. Lo había acabado, pero como soy idiota, se me había olvidado subirlo. Prometo subir otra más pronto, que estoy es para tirarme de las orejas. Gracias mil por sus reviews a las adorables **jacky-LH** y **Marce** :) Este capítulo es exageradamente transitorio pero a mi me gusta mucho.

**Disclaimer**: «What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet»... dice Shakespeare. ¿Qué es "Rowling" si aquí están sus personajes? ¿Y qué soy yo si son los personajes de Rowling modificados por mi?

* * *

**Primera parte: Hogwarts **  
**Capítulo V: El inevitable año robado**

En la estación de King's Cross habían aparecido todos los miembros de su familia. Papá, mamá, Vic y Niní. Nom se había dejado abrazar por la última y había besado a padre y madre. Vic le había sonreído y comido a besos. Louis le devolvió uno.

Fueron a Shell Cottage, a pasar un tiempo en el Refugio. Louis se reencontró con su amigo de los veranos, Josh, con el que seguía haciendo castillos de arena y cogiendo olas con la tabla de body. Niní estuvo con ellos poco tiempo porque se tenía que ir de viaje aunque Nom no captó a dónde. Vic se fue con Teddy a la Madriguera antes que ellos. Luego, sus padres le dejaron en la Madriguera un mes entero.

Al principio, solo estaban Vic, Teddy y los Potter. Louis estuvo leyendo, habló un poco con Albus, Jim le gastó varias bromas y Lily intentó que jugase con ella a carreras de coches. Teddy le dedicó frases divertidos y los abuelos los llevaron al cine de Ottery-St-Catchpole una vez. Luego, Teddy y Vic se fueron con unos amigos a Gales a viajar en bici por caminos poco transitados, vinieron Rose y Hugo y dos días después, Molly y Lucy. Lily jugó entonces a los coches con Hugo, Molly se ocupó de que Jim hiciese bromas en otra parte, Teddy dejó de poder decirle frases ingeniosas y nadie le hablaba en francés. Además, Lucy decidió acosarle, como siempre, aunque era un acoso distinto. Pero estaba todo el día intentando hablar con él. "Nom, ¿me enseñas francés?", "Nom, ¿puedo ver como juegas a eso?", "Nom, ¿de qué va tu libro?"... Así que les pidió a Hugo y Lily que jugasen con ella. Incluso le prestó al Pusi que iba de aquí para allá siguiéndole en sus viajes de verano a donde quiera que fuese.

Rose y Albus organizaron partidos de Quidditch en los que obviamente tenía que participar, porque si no eran impares (y Lucy no era una desventaja. Era un genio en la escoba). Solía jugar de guardián, porque no era muy activo para marcar tantos. Jugaban sin golpeador porque no tenían bludgers pero Lily y Albus se entrenaban para buscador, los dos siendo hijos de uno muy bueno.

Más tarde se fueron los Potter y llegaron George, Angelina y Roxanne. Louis había estado esperando tres semanas para ver a su prima Roxanne. Ella estaba ansiosa por ver a su chico, Phill, pero tuvo momentos para Louis en los que no iba a patinar a la pista cubierta de Ottery-St-Catchpole. En el cumpleaños de Louis le llevó a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la Madriguera y le enseñó los lugares que ella había conocido explorando. Estuvo todo el verano montando un número con Phill y varios amigos más suyos del pueblo e invitó a Nom a verlo.

Pero antes, Nom volvió al refugio con sus padres una semana en la que estuvo solo o jugando con Josh, entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa. Incluso recibió y contestó una carta de Griet Harper. Cada noche se acercaba a sus padres y les decía: ¿seguro que tengo que volver a Hogwarts? Pero efectivamente, tenía que volver y llegó la carta el mismo día que Niní. Louis no quería asociarlos pero se asociaban solos, no quería tenerles manía pero Niní estaba pasando por una etapa de desenfreno que le molestaba mucho. Prefería a la Niní que miraba a todos con mala cara detrás de sus pelos. Parecía sobreactuar su felicidad.

Así que después fueron una semana a Londres a ver la casa de Niní y a comprar cosas para el colegio. Y para la última semana de vacaciones, volvieron todos juntos a la Madriguera donde volvían a estar los Potter y además, solo Roxanne y Fred, sin padres. Los abuelos llevaron a Nom, a Albus y a Lily a ver a Roxie. Fred y Niní fueron por su cuenta más tarde y se quedaron allí hasta la madrugada.

Louis estuvo muy atento a su prima Roxanne. Sabía que ella y su amigo Phill tenían algo especial entre ellos así que no podía parar de observar al chico y ver si no se equivocaba en los pasos y si trataba bien a Roxanne, si la cogía bien, si no le hacía equivocarse. Las otras dos chicas hacían acrobacias increíbles juntas y luego se les unió un chico. Eran cinco, y al final del baile hacían todos lo mismo y a la vez, cosa que a Nom le fascinó. Pero le gustó muchísimo la parte en la que bailaban solos Roxie y Phill mientras los demás hacían cosas que no importaban al fondo.

Se acercó a ella para decírselo.

-Roxie, haces magia cuando bailas.

Phill le oyó y le dijo que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Nom le sonrió. Aprobado. Fue un buen día, y al final comieron un pastel buenísimo hecho por la abuela. Lo único malo fue que por la mañana había llovido muchísimo, tormenta de verano pasajera. No hicieron nada más en lo que quedaba de verano y el uno de septiembre, Nom estaba puntual a las once menos cinco y todo lleno de un enfado arrugado en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Roxie le intentó animar en vano, Vic le dio muchos besos en vano, Fleur le pidió perdón en vano y Bill le dijo que no hiciese el tonto, que iría a Beauxbatons de todas formas. Eso le molestó aún más y subió al tren todo enfurruñado, sin siquiera decir adiós. Por suerte, no le pasaría nada que le hiciera arrepentirse de esto.

Griet Harper estaba en el vagón.

-¡Nom! ¡Has crecido! ¿Y el Pusi?

-¿Sí?

-No sé, para mi no, pero todos dicen que yo he crecido, así que tú también. ¿Tienes ganas de llegar?

-No.

-Ah, ¿es el año robado del que me hablaste?

-Sí.

-Pues róbaselo tú a quien te lo ha robado, ¿no crees? ¿Te apuntas conmigo al Club de Gobstones?

El cambio de tema radical sorprendió a Louis.

-¿Qué?

-Que dónde está el Pusi.

-¿Qué son los Gobstones?

-No sé, ¿y el Pu...?

-Al lado del baúl.

-¡Tienes que liberarlo!

Griet salió despedida. Volvió con el gato en brazos y se sentó junto a Nom. Estuvo hablando de sus vacaciones, de todo lo que aún no le había contado a Nom por carta.

-Bueno, Williwy está con su amigo, ese de Slytherin, ¿cómo se llama?

-Baddock.

-Ah, Vincent, eso era. Es que nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. ¿Sabes? Él me llama por mi nombre y me da mucha vergüenza no recordar el suyo.

-Da igual, Griet.

-No. No da igual. Es importante. ¿Qué tal fue tu cumpleaños?

Nom se encogió de hombros. Tampoco tenía nada que contar. No había estado ni bien ni mal.

-Normal.

-¿Alguna vez te apasiona algo?

-Leer.

Griet suspiró. En el fondo, se alegraba muchísimo de que Nom no se hubiese ido a Beauxbatons. Pensaba que si él se iba no seguirían siendo amigos. Y ella quería tener amigos desde el primer curso de Hogwarts para toda la vida, como sus padres. Y su único amigo de primer curso era Nom. Williwy no contaba porque era su primo.

Viajaron hasta Hogwarts en un silencio cómodo, roto de vez en cuando por Griet, que después siguió jugando con el Pusi al ver que Nom estaba enganchado a un libro. Se lo acabó antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts.

-¿Nos cambiamos? Creo que falta poco, está empezando a anochecer.

-Vale.

Así que se cambiaron. Y entonces pasó un grupo de chicas por el pasillo. Eran de su mismo curso y se reían como tontas. No parecían poder parar. Había un chico más mayor que decía tonterías como "caca" o "culo" y las hacía reírse más.

-Mi madre dijo que todos seremos pronto así – dijo Griet refiriéndose a las niñas. – Dijo que tenemos la edad del pavo.

-¿Y por qué dijo eso?

-No sé, pero es verdad que parecen tontas. Yo nunca seré así.

Louis negó con la cabeza, divertido. Sonreía. Griet le miró sorprendida.

-¡Eh! Te estás riendo, ¡como las niñas con edad del pavo!

-No – dijo Nom muy serio de repente. – Tú te estás riendo de mi. No me he reído.

-Has sonreído. Para ti es como reírse.

-No es verdad, yo me río.

-Nunca si está Williwy delante.

-¡No es verdad!

Griet empezó a reírse. Nom se relajó y se sentó. Cogió otro libro, muy fino, de su mochila. Griet lo inspeccionó. Leyó como si fuese iglés: "La vinus dil" y preguntó que qué era.

-Es francés. La Vénus d'Ille. Es un libro que me ha regalado Niní. Siempre me regala libros finos.

-A lo mejor también son buenos.

-No sé.

Se quedaron en silencio poco tiempo, porque pronto entró un Gryffindor de su curso en el compartimento.

-Oh, Griet Harper y Weasley. ¿Por qué estáis solos? ¿Sois novios? Eh, Chicos, mirad.

Aparecieron un par de chicos más. Griet no conocía sus nombres, como siempre. Nom sí. Eran Patrick "Rabbit" Bertrand, Daniel Stauton, y el que había hablado primero, Joe Spencer. Los otros dos empezaron a cantar una canción idiota que decía "Harper y Weasley, sentados en un árbol...".

-Sois tontos y estáis en la edad del pavo – sentenció Griet. Y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Luego le subieron lágrimas a los ojos.

-No me gustan los Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No lloro. Les he estampado la puerta en la cara.

-Pero estabas llora...

-Cállate, Nom. Lee tu libro. Se me va a pasar.

Así que Nom se enfrascó en su libro y no volvió a salir de él hasta que el tren se paró en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Griet le hizo bajar y andar hasta los carruajes. Nom nunca los había visto, pero su primo James había intentado asustarle con ellos.

-¿Sabes que los llevan thestrals, los caballos invisibles alados?

-Ya lo sé, Nom, el hermano mayor de Williwy, Jack, siempre nos asusta con eso. Así que no digas nada.

-No hacen nada.

-Bueno, pero son invisibles.

-Pero son buenos. Mi tío Harry le contó a mi primo James cómo eran y en realidad son aburridos.

-¿Harry Potter?

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

Nom miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido: se había vuelto a perder.

-Bueno, es que eso ha sido un poco cotilla. No quería preguntarlo, pero es que...

-Da igual, Griet. Eso sólo le importa a Albus.

-¿Es su hijo?

Nom asintió.

-El segundo. Con James y Lily.

-¡Ya sé quién es! Una chica me dijo que... Bueno, da igual.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y por fin apareció Williwy.

-¡Griet! ¿Qué tal el viaje? Hola Nom.

-Hola.

-Muy bien, he hablado mucho con Nom. ¿Vamos a cenar? ¡Vamos a ver la ceremonia de Selección! ¿Tienes primos que vienen este año, Nom?

-Lily y Hugo.

-También viene mi hermano pequeño, Otto.

-¿Tienes un hermano pequeño un año más pequeño?

-Sí, es súper mono, ya verás. Casi le saco dos años, porque él es de agosto y yo de octubre. ¡Mi cumple es en un mes y una semana!

Así que se sentaron a ver su primera ceremonia de selección. Para Nom sería la última, o eso pensaba él mirando a los niños llegar y pensando que quizás, sólo quizás, habría sido divertido ver muchas ceremonias de selección. Pero seguramente en Beauxbatons había otras cosas interesantes.

Se entretuvo mucho viendo niños asustados o aparentando confianza, intentando adivinar en qué casa caerían sólo por la actitud. Cuando llamaron a Lily, hubo un ligero silencio no muy grande, porque una Potter no es Harry Potter pero es alguien importante. Era el tipo de cosas de las que James alardeaba y con las que Albus se enfadaba y se ponía triste. Lily no pareció darse cuenta, y se fue a Gryffindor muy contenta. Hugo la siguió después, tras otro ligero silencio casi imperceptible. Puede que Nom se lo imaginara. Tampoco recordaba que hubiesen hecho ningún silencio en su propia ceremonia de selección, pero es que él no era el prototipo de Weasley: no era pelirrojo ni nada de eso. Hugo en cambio era igual que Ron Weasley. No se sorprendió por la casa. Sólo tres de los doce primos que ya habían pisado Hogwarts no eran de Gryffindor.

La cena fue amena, así como la primera noche y el primer desayuno, cuando les dieron sus horarios y se fueron a descubrir nuevas cosas sobre asignaturas que ya conocían. Volvieron a encontrarse con los pesados de Gryffindor, y los silenciosos de Hufflepuff, y los listillos de Slytherin, y los empollones de Ravenclaw que les rodeaban a diario en la Sala Común. Nom siguió en su empeño de no pisar la biblioteca y no saber cómo ir, se encontró varias veces con Hugo y Lily que al parecer armaban mucho escándalo y ya habían sido capturados, habló un par de veces con Rose, Albus, James y Molly y un día se dio cuenta de que los primos Weasley estaban llenando el colegio como nunca antes. Eran ocho de los doce que lo habían pisado. Y ya solo quedaba Lucy, aunque le quedaban aún dos o tres años.

La vida volvió a la rutina pese a la reticencia de Louis en acostumbrarse a ella. Ya no evitaba a Williwy, aunque él iba a menudo con su amigo Vincent Baddock, de Slytherin. Louis se quedaba y ayudaba a Griet con los deberes. Un día tomó la decisión de cambiar de táctica.

-Griet.

-¿Sí, Nom?

-Tienes que aprender a hacer los deberes sola. Cuando me vaya a Beauxbatons suspenderás si no lo haces.

La niña se quedó callada. Lo sabía, lo había pensado a menudo, pero albergaba la egoísta esperanza de que los padres de Nom, la profesora Polisar o la directora Sinistra se opusieran al cambio de colegio y le impidiesen ir a Beauxbatons.

-Ya... Pero es que no entiendo nada.

-No entiendes nada porque no lo intentas. Cuando te lo explico sacas una A siempre.

-Porque eres el único que lo explica bien.

-Mira, siempre lees mal el enunciado. Tienes que entender qué significa. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pone ahí?

-Analiza los ingredientes de las pociones y comenta qué pociones no pueden hacerse.

-Vale. ¿Qué significa?

-Que hay que analizar los ingredientes y comentar qué pociones...

-No, dilo con otras palabras, Griet.

-No sé.

-Vale, mira la segunda parte.

-Comenta qué pociones no pueden hacerse.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no podrían hacerse las pociones?

-¿Porque no tenemos los ingredientes?

-No Griet.

Y siguió intentando que ella llegase a la conclusión, por lo que había aprendido en clase y por el libro que acababan de leer, que acababan de aprender qué ingredientes explotaban si los ponían juntos. Tardó un poco pero por fin lo entendió y supo hacer el ejercicio en seguida. Durante todo el curso, estuvieron practicando esa forma más lenta de que Griet hiciera los deberes y cada vez lo hacía mejor. Como estaban en segundo, tenían tiempo que perder y era tiempo ganado para más tarde. Una vez, Nom le dijo a Griet que tenía que ir a mandar una carta y que empezase a hacer los deberes sin él. Era mentira, pero no quería que ella pensase que la estaba poniendo a prueba así que simplemente se fue a pasear con el Pusi y a ver a la profesora Polisar que le confirmó al fin que podía empezar su inscripción en Beauxbatons y le dio todos los papeles necesarios que tenía que mandarles a sus padres después de rellenas las partes que estaban en azul en las que ponía "_à remplir par l'élève_", es decir, a rellenar por el alumno.

Cuando volvió, con los papeles en su mochila, Griet estaba haciendo los deberes. Y había avanzado un montón. Louis se felicitó por no haberla avisado de que era una prueba. Además se sentía afortunado por lo de Beauxbatons, como si por fin su sueño pudiese cumplirse, como si todos los impedimentos que habían existido hasta entonces se hubiesen extinguido. Y es que había ocurrido algo que le hacía desear mucho más que antes ir a Beauxbatons: se había muerto su abuelo, _papy_. Él era quien le había enseñado Beauxbatons y él había muerto, así que Nom tenía que cumplir los deseos de su abuelo. Pero era un tema delicado del que no habló con Griet hasta tiempo después. De momento, se esforzaba por dejarla en una situación cómoda, en la que hacer los deberes no fuese complicado ni un mundo entero, para que no se desmoronase, porque había empezado a cogerle cariño como un artista le coge cariño a su obra maestra.

-¡Griet! ¡Ya casi lo has hecho todo sin mi!

-Oh, lo siento.

-Pero si es bueno, yo los puedo hacer rápido en otro momento.

-Es que pensé que no tardarías y empecé a intentarlo y creo que lo he hecho bien, porque es muy interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Trasnformaciones. Los hechizos son geniales. Y Historia de la Magia me gusta porque es como cuando te cuentan historias increíbles tus padres antes de ir a dormir. Siempre me recuerda a esas historias, ¿te puedo contar una?

-Cuando acabemos, que si no tardamos mucho.

-¿Entonces puedo?

Nom asintió. A Griet se le iluminó la cara y agarró al Pusi que pasaba por ahí y exclamó con júbilo "Me ha dejado, ¡es genial!". Nom le reprochó que perdiera el tiempo y la niña volvió a sus tareas rápidamente.

Cuando acabaron, el cuento prometido apareció. Griet contaba bien los cuentos. Era una historia tonta de príncipes y princesas pero Nom la supo apreciar tanto como a Griet le gustaba. Se despidieron en el rellano de las escaleras, cada uno hacia un cuarto distinto, contentos y somnolientos.

A partir de ese día, los preparativos para Beauxbatons eran cada vez más importantes, aunque se apuntaba para cuando tuviera catorce años, o sea un año después, pero cuanto antes hiciera las inscripciones, antes estarían aseguradas. Además, Griet empezó a mejorar muy rápidamente en lo de hacer los ejercicios, aunque sgeuía más bloqueada con las redacciones (que eran sólo de medio metro y que con los años irían aumentando de medida hasta límites insospechados).

Williwy se dio cuenta un día del cambio de Griet con los deberes y empezó a pensar que Nom no era un mal tipo, aunque fuese un francés rarito, y cada vez le importaba menos hablar con él. Incluso un día inició una conversación sin venir a cuento porque se aburría y estaba Nom en la Sala Común.

-Oye, tú ayudas mucho a Griet. Gracias.

-Da igual – dijo el francesito encogiéndose de hombros. Pensaba que a Williwy no debía de importarle mucho que Griet Harper hiciera bien los deberes. Se equivocaba, pero Williwy no dejaba ver mucho lo que tenía en el corazón.

-Bueno, debe de ser difícil. Yo soy su primo y a veces me parece muy pesada con que no lo entiende.

-En cuanto lo entiende lo hace rápido.

-Ya, eso lo sabía. ¿Te divierte?

-Sí.

-Qué guay.

Otro día hablaron de los que hacía Nom para incribirse a Beauxbatons, otro día Williwy le pidió que le describiera la biblioteca de Beauxbatons y Nom le enseñó lo que le había regalado Niní, que era una visita virtual a la biblioteca en pequeñito en un aparatito mágico parecido a las bolas de cristal llenas de nieve que venden en las tiendas de souvenirs.

Más adelante, fue Nom el que empezó a acercarse a Williwy y a preguntarle cosas. Poco a poco se toleraban, intentaban aprender cosas del otro para saber si les parecía bien o mal y se hacían amigos. Nom le preguntó por su familia, por sus gustos y descubrió que le apasionaba el Quidditch aunque se le daba mal. Se sabía todas las técnicas y toda la historia del Quidditch, seguía a miles de equipos y tenía jugadores favoritos. Estaba abonado a la revista _la Snitch_ que le llegaba semanalmente y había leído no uno sino varios de los artículos que había escrito en ella su hermana Dominique.

-Tu hermana es muy divertida. No se parece a ti.

Nom no se lo tomó como que él fuese aburrido, por suerte para Williwy, porque él opinaba lo mismo.

-Ya, lo que escribe es divertido pero es muy pesada.

-Seguro que es simpática – había dicho Williwy, encogiéndose de hombros. Así que Nom le dijo que se la presentaría algún día. Ese día llegó realmente tarde, porque Nom no era de los niños que invitaba a sus amigos a la Madriguera y Griet le invitó alguna vez pero él no le devolvió la invitación porque prefería estar en la casa de la niña con su hermanito Otto, que había caído en Hufflepuff en su día y que aparecía de vez en cuando en la rutina de Nom como una ráfaga de viento. Siempre saludaba igual:

-Hola Nom, hola Williwy, _wie geht's Griet_?

Era "¿qué tal Griet?" en alemán, así que aunque Nom nunca habló ese idioma extraño lleno de escupitajos, siempre supo reconocer ese saludo. Otto Harper no hablaba mucho alemán, los hermanos no eran bilingües como Nom, pero decían algunas cosas en el otro idioma, siempre las mismas, hasta su padre las decía. Nom fue a casa de Griet una vez en Semana Santa y otras dos en el verano que siguió a segundo. Coincidió con Williwy. Ninguno de los dos chicos devolvió entonces la invitación, pero lo harían después.

El último día en Hogwarts, cuando cogieron el tren, hacía bueno.

-Te tienes que despedir, Nom – le dijo Griet. Llevaba al Pusi en brazos y el gato maullaba sin cesar. Ella le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

-Sí. Adiós Hogwarts.

-No ha sido muy horrible, ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-¿Y conmigo no te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí.

-¿Y con el Pusi y con Williwy?

-Bueno...

-¿Y no te encantan los acertijos del águila y la comida, y las ceremonia de selección, y los jardines en primavera y...

-Vale, sí, adiós Hogwarts "no ha estado mal". ¿Te gusta así?

-Así está bien.

Y entraron al tren. Nom no se volvió en ningún momento. Dejar Hogwarts no le preocupaba. Le quitaba un peso del corazón. Más tarde echaría de menos a Griet y a Williwy, incluso echaría de menos a algunos profesores, y a los enigmas del águila, pero no demasiado. De momento, solo le parecía molesto. Era un alivio alejarse por fin.

Pero no se alejó de Griet. En cuanto pasó una semana, recibió una carta de su amiga. Le saludaba amablemente, le contaba lo que tenía planeado hacer y le invitaba a pasar una tarde con Williwy y con ella en su casa, con merienda rica y piscina si no llovía. Nom no pudo no enseñarles la carta a sus padres. Desgraciadamente fue delante de Niní que se puso como loca de contenta diciendo que ahora que tenía amigos que le invitaban en verano iba a querer quedarse en Hogwarts para siempre y ese tipo de cosas que siempre decía Niní.

Los padres de Griet eran encantadores. Williwy y Nom hablaron ligeramente, sobre un libro que por algún tipo de milagro les había gustado a los dos. Eran grandes lectores ambos pero no solían coincidir en gustos. No se bañaron en la piscina y ese baño quedó pendiente, por lo que a finales de agosto, Griet les volvió a invitar.

Nom se pasó el tiempo entre las dos visitas a casa de Griet en Francia con su familia. La abuela, _mamie_, estaba muy triste porque hacía medio año que había ocurrido la tragedia: se había muerto _papy_…

Cuando volvieron a Inglaterra, todos estaban ligeramente cansados de soportar toda la tensión que se había acumulado sin querer sobre sus cabezas en la casa de los abuelos. Vic se fue a Escocia en escoba con Ted y sus amigos, Vic se fue a trabajar de nuevo a Londres a la vez que su novio. Bill y Fleur dejaron a Louis en la Madriguera y se hicieron un viajecillo por Italia. Estuvieron en Florencia y Siena y al volver, trajeron muchas fotos y un gran dolor de pies. No se habían llevado a Nom porque Griet le había invitado a dormir (acampar en su jardín, en realidad) durante dos días en la misma semana y así Nom estaba con sus primos en la Madriguera. Rechazó varias ofertas para ir al pueblo por si le volvían a meter en un lío de robar chucherías y se quedó leyendo en el jardín.

Un día, sin embargo, hizo un gran descubrimiento. Estaban desgnomizando el jardín James y Molly como castigo por haber vuelto el día anterior más tarde de la hora acordada cuando Nom les vio divertirse lanzando gnomos al otro lado. Sentía un poco de empatía por esos feos bichos que le daban un apodo muy útil para que los pobres ingleses que no sabían pronunciar su nombre le llamasen sin tener que decir "Weasley"… así que decidió salir a preguntarles a James y Molly en qué consistía eso de desgnomizar el jardín. Ellos se lo contaron como se lo contaron los Weasley a Harry Potter en su día, solo que Nom sabía que se desgnomizaba y qué eran los gnomos. Solo se preocupaba por su salud.

-No te preocupes, Nom, tus tocayos no sufren demasiado. Solo se marean y caen al suelo duramente. Así, les cuesta encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-Pero siempre vuelven – añadió James a la explicación de Molly. – Siempre.

Su primo le lanzó una mirada retadora, pero Louis era muy Ravenclaw como para caer en ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, la idea de los gnomos y el jardín siguió rondándole por la cabeza hasta que atrevió a preguntarle a su abuela.

-¿Abuela?

-¿Sí, Nom, guapo, qué quieres?

-¿Es divertido hacer jardinería?

-¿Te gusta la jardinería?

-No lo sé.

-Pues depende. A veces te gusta y otras veces es un poco pesado. A mi me cuesta un poco pero a tu tío Charlie le encanta.

Todo lo que le encantase al exótico tío Charlie tenía que ser, por fuerza, bueno. La abuela Molly estaba un poco cansada por la vida, pero Charlie era el tío guay, el que hacía regalos estupendos y rarísimos que nadie más podía hacer…

-Abuela, ¿algún día puedo hacer algo en el jardín?

-Si quieres, de momento hay que quitar algunas hojas de otoño que quedan por quitar de entre las flores. No se me da bien hacerlo con la varita y si lo haces a mano tienes que tener cuidado con las flores pero te doy permiso. Solo hay que quitar las hojas secas y dejarlo todo limpio y bonito. Las hojas secas las dejas en un montón cerca de las flores y cuando acabes me llamas. Puedes hacerlo ahora o luego. Y el día que me ponga a podar los árboles me puedes ayudar, si quieres. Te llamaré.

-¡Gracias!

Antes de ir a quitar hojas secas se acabó su libro. Pero luego decidió tener una nueva pasión por las plantas y las actividades manuales. Y en eso se lo encontraron Bill y Fleur volviendo de su viaje. Gracias a eso, tuvieron una ocupación que darle a Nom durante el año que estudiase en casa. Ya sólo quedaba encontrar una profesora que enseñase las bases necesarias de Beauxbatons a domicilio.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy. Besos y abrazos

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
